War of the Red Dawn
by tetsu-kuh
Summary: COMPLETE It has been 2 and a half years since sasuke left. Now Team 7, and team Gai, must travel to the Earth Country to deliver some papers to the Tsuchikage. However this C rank mission quickly turns into an S rank mission after confronting the Akutsuki
1. The Crank Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, it is owned by Kishimoto

**Chapter 1: The C-rank mission**

"Naruto you _BAKA_!" Shouted Sakura after she repeatedly pummeled him into the ground after his former greeting. "This constant shouting is giving me a headache."

"All I did was say hello…." replied Naruto after tending to his new head wounds.

Naruto's and Sakura's relationship was getting progressively worse ever since Sasuke joined Orochimaru and the sound. Kakashi's tendency to be late was not helping matters.

_Poof_! The appearing of their sensei was not surprising to Naruto and Sakura but the fact that he seemed upset about something was.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled. However, Kakashi didn't even try to excuse himself.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's about the Akutsuki, apparently they have captured two of the nine demon vessels." Kakashi stated somberly.

"LIAR!" Naruto said which was immediately followed with a couple more head injuries from his friend, Sakura.

" Demon vessels?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto had been very quiet since he realized what the subject was and he started to look slightly guilty spiking Sakura's curiosity even more.

"…..uh…so how about that weather we're having huh Naruto?" Kakashi exclaimed quickly changing the subject.

The vain in Sakura's forehead seemed to grow at a very rapid pace. "Uh…Sakura-chan….demon vessels are people who have demons sealed inside of their bodies. I am one of them…" Naruto stated with his eyes down cast obviously dreading her response.

"What do you mean? You mean….Akutsuki will be after you too?" Sakura said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"It'll be only a matter of time before Akutsuki pays us a visit…But we can't think about that right now. The fifth has a mission for us to do. We must travel to the Earth Country to inform the Mizukage of the Akutsuki's most recent movements. Also, Team ten will be joining us on this C-rank mission as backup while their sensei, Gai is on an S-rank mission. The information that these papers contain are classified to avoid suspicions." Kakashi informed his two students. " Meet here at 0600 hours tomorrow morning. Break!"

"_Hai_!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison as they all split in opposite directions.

Naruto arrived first to the meeting area. He waited for two hours before seeing his teammate for this mission, Neji. He called out to his some-what friend with a friendly gesture. "Hey Neji long-time-no-see huh? How are you?"

Neji however, had no response. He only replied with a quiet, "hn.." and stood next to Naruto.

"Apparently not long enough." Naruto darkly.

Rock Lee and Ten-Ten were the next two to arrive. They all casually greeted each other as casual as can be with only two people: Lee and Naruto. It wasn't long before Sakura showed up and started beating Naruto for greeting her once more. Kakashi came ten hours later looking obviously annoyed to have to spend his next mission with five teenagers. "Ready. Too bad, let's go!" Kakashi said before Naruto could begin his protest. They all exited their village of Konoha, leapt into the trees, and darted toward the setting sun.

_Author's note: _Please R&R! Flames excepted as long as their constructive! And sorry this was short but it's my first fic and I'll make the next one longer. Thank you all for reading.J


	2. specs of hope

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, it is owned by Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Specs of Hope

Skipping from tree branch to tree branch, Naruto and his fellow shinobi suddenly felt two massive amounts of chakra approaching as they entered into the plains.

" Neji!" Kakashi said abruptly implying for Neji to use his byakugan to scout for the chakra locations.

" Got it…one to the right of us…and one….no wait…" Neji replied.

" What is it?" Kakashi asked as he frowned.

" I'm not sure. I see one to the right of us, one behind us, yet there is a shadow to the left of us traveling toward us as well. But it contains just as much chakra as the other two, but somehow it's faint…" Neji said.

The six shinobi from Konoha came to a sudden halt as their enemies appeared. However, the shadow Neji was talking about was nowhere to be seen.

The two shinobi were wearing the same thing. They both were wearing black cloaks that had no hood. One had used his headband as an eye patch. The other was wearing it regularly on his forehead. They were from the Sound. However, the one to the right of them had blue eyes with red pupils, other than the one behind them who had common brown eyes.

**Kakashi's POV**

Something's not right here…I can sense it. The one to the right of us is strong, I'll handle him. 

**Normal POV**

"Naruto, Lee, Neji, take care of the one behind us. Sakura, Ten-Ten, you'll be helping me. NOW!" Kakashi yelled as he and the two girls ran toward the one to the right.

" Dotun Zinshu Zanshu No Jutsu!" Kakashi muttered under his breath while his opponent was distracted from blocking the two girls. Ten-Ten Leapt into the air, took out 9 kunai, a flexible metallic string, and two explosive tags. She took the string, and put it through the ends of the kunai, then she attached one explosive tag to the ninth kunai at the end, and she threw one under the legs of her opponent that was caught by Kakashi's who was rising from the earth. He then came up and attached it to the back of the weird-eyed shinobi who took no notice of this action. Sakura came running and threw a punch to the face of her enemy. Her enemy, however, was too quick for that, he ducked and was ready to leap just when Ten-Ten landed beside him and quickly tied the metallic string of kunai around his waist. The explosive tag on the end kunai then exploded but the shinobi ripped the string and leapt into the air before he was caught by the explosion below. But then, the tag behind his back exploded. Sakura, Kakashi, and Ten-Ten all smiled for they thought that their opponent was destroyed.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Lee rushed at their opponent while Neji jumped into the air and formed many hand seals. Naruto threw a punch at the face just like Sakura did and Lee threw a low kick to the legs. The hits connected however, Lee kicked Naruto and Naruto punched Lee.

"HEY, HE USED KAWARIMI NO JUTSU ON US! How could you let that happen?" Naruto yelled to Lee.

"Me? It was your fault that he replaced himself with you. How could you fall for such a basic technique?" Lee blamed back at Naruto. Their enemy however, was up above while the two friends were arguing. He performed some hand seals but Neji was already done. He met his opponent in the air and released his Jutsu.

"Hakke genaroso no jutsu!" Neji shouted as he extended his two arms. Suddenly, green chakra came out of each arm and took the shape of a sword. They pierced the shinobi from the sound and Neji landed on the ground.

_Poof_! The body disappeared and then the battle was over. Neither of the two opponents or the shadow were to be seen.

The two groups then met up again and discussed their battle with one another.

" Something was very wrong there. It was as if they put no effort what so ever into fighting us. They will be back, so we must be cautious at all times. It was as if this was a test….but a test for what?" Kakashi told and asked his students.

The team of 6 continued to the Earth country without any more delays. The terrain changed from plains to mountains. They finally arrived to Stone Village.

" Our mission is almost complete." informed Kakashi as they all stood behind the huge brown colored gates. " Once we deliver the news, we can return home."

" Kakashi-sensei, can we please stay a night?" Naruto asked wearily. " It's only reasonable after the two weeks we were on the move. We are short on supplies and we haven't got to bathe in over four days. Please…"

Kakashi looked around and saw that all their clothes were dirty and they were all tired from the lack of sleep they were missing. He nodded slowly and everybody let out a sigh of relief.

They entered through the gates and saw a sight that was unexpected. Most of the village was in ruin. They all gasped at the horrible sight that was being witnessed. They continued through the village and saw people in ripped and dirty ragged clothes carrying heavy blocks of brick and wood. Many of the houses were burned down and were being rebuilt again. The only building that was unscathed was the tower, the tower where the Mizukage lived, their final destination in order to complete the current mission. They all walked to the tower. When they arrived to the entrance they notice that it was guarded by two shinobi. There were also three teenagers about the age of Naruto that seemed to be discussing some important matter. However the guards declined and the three teens walked away angrily.

The three shinobi approached Kakashi and the others. There was a boy, and two girls.

The boy had very spiky hair and half of his face was covered with extremely long bangs. He was wearing sunglasses but only one of the two lens was visible for it was behind the bangs. He wore his earth headband on his neck. He wore all black clothes however the end of his arm sleeves were cut into sharp strips.

One of the girls had pink hair a little dimmer Sakura's. She was a very beautiful girl, even next to Sakura. She wore her head band to the back of her head, over her hair, and upside-down. She wore a tight t-shirt that was plain black and a short pink skirt. She also wore peach-colored boots up to the bottom of her knee-caps.

The other girl was a bit different than the other two. She was weird in some way. Not the way she looked, but she was just…different. She had blond hair and short bangs combed to the side. She wore an over-sized jacket that was white, and some dirty white jeans as well.

The boy was the first to speak. " It appears we have visitors. Why would people from Konoha come to such a poor and destroyed civilization? Why are you all here.?"

Naruto then spoke before anybody had a chance, " It's none of your business. We just want to talk to your Mizukage, and eat, bathe, and leave this retched place!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while casually smacking Naruto as if it was an apology of some sort.

The boy teen gave Naruto an evil glare which was returned straight away. " You won't find the Mizukage at the current moment. He's dead. You see what's left of this village? Well if it weren't for him, there wouldn't be even a stick left standing. He sacrificed himself protecting the village."

" From what?" Asked Lee.

" From six members of the Akutsuki." He replied.

They all frowned and suddenly a wave of sorrow and pity swept over the visitors from Konoha village. " I'm sorry for your loss…" Kakashi said sadly.

" It's fine, but the real crisis is, we only have very few shinobi to defend the village now. There isn't a shinobi strong enough to meet the standards of Mizukage. By the way, my name is Ichibi Kouga. The girl with the pink hair is Aikan Ayame. The other girl has no last name. Her name is just Iyou. We are the strongest three in this village. We are called Team Earth." With that, they just walked off to help a civilian nearby.

" Now what do we do?" Asked Ten-Ten.

" We were too late…We have failed our mission. It's time to go home. Now…" Kakashi said softly.

" That's it?" Naruto said with a tint of disgust in his voice. " What about all these people? We're Going to help them aren't we? They need us. They're barely living. We can at least improve their lifestyle right?"

"Yes, THIS VILLAGE MAY REQUIRE THE FLAME OF OUR YOUTH!" Lee shouted saluting Kakashi for some unknown reason.

" Hn…." Neji agreed.

" No, our mission is finished and we must go back now. These people are not our responsibility." Kakashi rejected.

" But THESE PEOPLE **NEED **US! Don't you understand that? We can help them…I can help them… I know it." Naruto argued.

Kakashi sighed, " Very well, but our blood is on your hands now."

" Don't worry I won't let you all down, that's a promise, and I won't go back on my word, that's my ninja way!" Naruto shouted with a grin that covered his whole face.

Suddenly a siren sounded loud and clear for all to hear.

All heads turned to face the six figures in Akutsuki robes approaching the city…

Author's note: Please R&R! I need at least 6 reviews before I'll continue. I'm trying to do my best but try to cut me a little slack. This is my first fanfic. But PLZ PLZ R& R!


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's note: these marks - stand for thoughts. for example, -Ilove that person-, that would be a thought.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

A look of determination ran across the leaf-nins faces as they ran to meet the Akutsuki members.

The Akutsuki glided through the last of the trees, disposed of the guards, and landed at the front gate. There was a moment of silence. Then a crackling sound filled the air as the gates started to freeze. One of the men in the Akutsuki cloaks reached up and stuck the icy door with an open hand. The doors shattered as if glass were to fall on concrete.

" Let's go!" Neji shouted over the overwhelming racket. The leaf shinobi leapt as one toward their opponents.

" The nine-tails, he is here…" Said a man with the red eyes.

" Itachi!" Naruto screeched as if he had just swallowed something like some of Sakura's cooking.

" That's him huh? You didn't tell me the other one was going to be here as well." Said a man who's eyes looked extremely familiar.

" I didn't know…this could be a problem…" Stated Itachi.

" You! You're the man we fought earlier in the plains!" Shouted Sakura. " You're an Akutsuki member?"

" Hmmm…Kijime Kosuko." Said the man with the blue eyes and red pupils.

" Enough talking let's get started." Itachi exclaimed.

Akutsuki and the team of 6 from Konoha all got into their fighting stance. Suddenly, in just a split second, the battle had started. Weapons clashed, fists were thrown, and in no time they all had separated into their own private duels.

**Kouga's POV**

" What are they doing? Why are they putting their lives on the line, it's the Akutsuki!"

" This makes no sense…" Ayame said pondering.

" Maybe we should help them." Iyou asked.

" No! It's just what they want. I bet you it's all so that we could be in debt to Konoha! It's a scam I tell you"

Ayame whispered something into Iyou's ear.

-How can they can possibly want to help, well die out there! We can't survive….What are they whispering about?-

**Kakashi's POV**

" So I see, you've gotten stronger since the last time we met Kakashi-san" Itachi said.

-Darn, I haven't even touched him and I already have a gash in my right shoulder…this isn't good…at least I've managed to avoid his Mangekyou Sharingan. At this rate I won't last much longer…I wonder if it's time to use that Jutsu…NO! I can't. It's too dangerous. I just got to think up a strategy fast….I hope everyone is ok-

**Normal POV**

The team of Konoha were having lots of trouble.

" So you think you can fight me do you little brat? You know you look a lot like a person I know, so I'm not going to be hesitant to kill you," Said a blue colored Akutsuki member.

" I'm not sure what it is, but I think that there's something fishy about you…" Lee said. " Oh now I know, you have scales….AND gills…hmmm….maybe I've eaten some of your relatives…"

" WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND RIGHT HERE!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The fish-like man charged at Lee with a tremendous sword that was bandaged up. However, the Akutsuki had let it get to him, Lee was too quick for that. He dodged the attack easily, spun around, delivered a strong kick to his jaw, and forced him into the air.

" SHADOW LEAF DANCE!" Lee shouted.

**Lee's POV**

-This is an Akutsuki member, I'll have to get serious here. Now if I could only find an opening….-

**Normal POV**

The blue man's sword flew in an arc landing straight down into a tree stump 60 meters away. The Akutsuki member then finally began his decent back to the ground.

After he was six inches from the ground Lee thought -THERE!- He rushed toward his opponent and gave him a destructive sidekick to his ribs. Then using the contact to leap into the air twisting and kicking his side snapping his arm like a twig. _Crack_! The fish-man fell back to the ground and groaned…. Then turned into a puddle of water.

The man then leapt out of the ground along with the sword finishing a set of seals and shouting, " SUIROU NO JUTSU!"

Lee was caught by surprise and was then held in a sphere made of water.

"HA HA! You like how this is going now? You're in a water prison BRAT! The more you struggle the more harder it's going to be to move. It's over now. All I have to do is hold this until you're out of breathe! Good-bye BRAT!"

-----

" Kijime Kosuko, back down now, this is your final warning. It is your fate to lose. I must warn you, if you do not back down, then I will not stop until I eliminate your existence. What is your decision?" Neji informed.

" Fate? Fate? I'm about to teach you the meaning of fate. I will not back down. Come, let me show you how a true warrior fights." Stated Kosuko as he made a hand motion for Neji to come.

" Look kid, if you're not going to attack, then I will. Kage Bunnshin No Jutsu!" He shouted after waiting for quite some time.

Kosuko had made 16 other clones. As they all rushed at him, Neji prepared his stance and cut through each of them with chakra.

_Poof_!_ Poof, poof, poof _!

The Akutsuki member then charged Neji shoulder-first straight into Neji's stomach which sent him flying thirty feet into the air. Neji landed on the ground harshly but quickly picked himself up.

" A nice move you have there I'll admit, but this is the end for you." Kosuko stated as he stared intensely at a boulder 70 meters away. Suddenly the boulder picked itself up and went straight in the direction of Neji. With every inch it gained it had gained in speed as well. 45 meters left. Neji had to think quick. 20 meters...

" Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he took a look at the enormous rock headed his way.

**Neji's POV**

-Impossible! How can it be? There is a tremendous amount of chakra inside that boulder. And there is a thick layer of Chakra surrounding it as well. Hmm…my opponent underestimates me. This should be simple.-

**Normal POV**

" Kaiten No Jutsu!" Neji shouted as a large barrier in the shape of half a sphere covered Neji. The diameter of the barrier was about twelve feet wide and six feet high. Neji's timing was correct, however, his Jutsu was not strong enough.

The collision caused the barrier to shatter even before the Boulder had hit it. The boulder then hit the earth creating a massive crater big enough to fit a big building into.

" HIME NO JUTSU!" Shouted Kosuko. The dirt on the smooth and curvy terrain rose and it swirled all over. He had created a sand storm.

" Kage Bunnshin No Jutsu!" Kosuko recited. He created 58 clones and they all surrounded the perimeter of the humongous crater.

Neji was trapped…

-----

" Give up little girl. Your weapons are useless here. It's over for you. I am Sasori of the red sands and no woman will ever beat me!"

Ten-Ten was out of weapons. She had no choice but to use her scroll…She had been saving her 4' foot-sized scroll for a moment when she desperately needed it. Now was the time. She unlatched it from her back and opened the scroll.

She bit her thumb and printed an encryption with her blood.

She put her hands together and shouted, " Kai!"

The scroll had then activated. " It's over now Sasori of the Red Sands. This scroll is a ninjutsu that takes the capacity of your worst fear and multiplies it by a thousand. You will soon be frozen in fear unable to move. This extremely powerful ninjutsu may also result in suicide."

Sasori fell down and all was quiet for a moment. Then Ten-Ten witnessed the sight of Sasori cracking.

" It can't be, That was…" Ten-Ten said hoping it to be untrue.

" Yes little girl, it was a puppet. I am the actual Sasori of the Red Sands." Said a young man standing over the pieces of rubble that was once his puppet. Your Jutsu had some weird effect on my puppet. That's pretty good for a girl your age. But now I will end it. I can see that your serious, and now I will be too. I'm going to have a bit of fun first though…" stated the Akutsuki member as he pulled out a tall puppet figure.

" I think it's time for you to meet a friend of mine, the third Kazekage." He said with a devious smile.

-----

Unusual silence had captured both Naruto and his opponent which made the moment more intense. Naruto grit his teeth in hate.

Suddenly Naruto's opponent broke the silence with these words, " Hello demon vessel. Don't be afraid of dying. I will not kill you yet." his voice sounded cold, as if he had been hurt long ago.

" I'M NOT AFRAID OF DYING, BUT WHY DON'T YOU SWALLOW YOUR OWN WORDS? I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto rushed at the Akutsuki member creating a spinning ball of chakra the size of a grapefruit in just a split second.

Naruto's opponent refused to budge an inch. Naruto then forced his chakra sphere into the body as he shouted, " RASENGAN!"

_Poof_! The body disappeared and was then replaced by smoke.

" Over here demon vessel." said the Akutsuki member a few feet behind Naruto.

The Rasengan still hadn't disappeared from Naruto's hand. He twisted around in the air and threw the blue spinning ball at his enemy.

His enemy still didn't bother to budge. However, this time, he caught the Rasengan. He kept it spinning there in his hand as the color of it slowly turned from blue…to red. Smoke started to rise from this transformed technique.

Naruto gasped is disbelief as his opponent said, " Watch out, here I come…Demon vessel."

Just then, the Akutsuki member disappeared and reappeared behind naruto where he jammed the red Rasengan into Naruto's back which sent him skidding across the ground 20 meters.

" Hmm, I did not expect the Demon Vessel to be this weak."

_Poof_! Naruto's body turned into smoke.

" IT'S NARUTO! REMEMBER THIS NAME, BECAUSE I'LL BE THE LAST PERSON YOU EVER FIGHT!" Naruto shouted under the Akutsuki member.

" BELOW ME?" Shouted Naruto's enemy in surprise. Naruto's body then suddenly burst out of the ground with a Rasengan in his right hand. Naruto's enemy took a powerful blow to the chest and was sent flying.

**Sakura's POV**

-This man seems as if he is toying with me. I don't like it one bit. It looks like I'll have to just try harder.-

**Normal POV**

" So you think you can beat me hmmmmmm? I'll rip you to pieces, yeah.." Said Sakura's opponent in the Akutsuki robes. Suddenly the man looked serious. His hands had mouths in which he fed clay to and then a big bird was created. He hopped on the bird and flew off to the Southeast.

" Oh no! He's heading toward Konoha Village! I can't let him escape!" Said Sakura. But it was already too late. Her enemy was too far. " Well at least I can be of assistance to somebody.

Sakura looked to find a duel closest to her. She saw A crater off to the left and decided to inspect it.

-----

" It's over little girl, it's time for you to die." Sasori said with an evil chuckle.

Ten-Ten was huddled up bruised, bleeding, and scratched all over the place. She couldn't do anything to defend herself anymore. Just when the Kazekage was going to strike her with a sharp needle appearing out of its hand, a kunai came and snapped the needle.

This act caught Sasori's attention right away. He now had a new opponent…

-----

The fish man's jutsu was broken as soon as he was lifted high into the air by an earth golem.

Lee leapt back to see who had come to assist him…

-----

Kakashi was hurt, badly. His chest had an open gash wound about two inches deep. He panted and gasped for air and he stood kneeling at the feet of Itachi, who still hadn't got a scratch on the outside. Itachi however, was just as injured as Kakashi was but on the inside. He too was extremely exhausted.

" um…excuse me Mr. Redcloak, I'm going to punch you now. " said a voice behind Itachi…

-----

Team Earth had finally stepped in to hopefully improve the odds a bit. They decided to fight for their village and to protect it with all their might!

Author's note: I really hoped you like this one and I'll try to update soon and I'll need at least 10 reviews before I put out chapter four. Anyway plz help and R&R! BTW, thanx for the great reviews in chapter two.I hope You like this one just as much or more.


	4. Uchiha reawakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four: Uchiha Reawakening

Sweat dripped off of Rock Lee's thick eyebrows as the sun had almost been completely enveloped by a tall mountain to the west of the battle. Soon, The sun would be engulfed, thus leading to darkness and coldness.

The earth golem tossed the fish man against the ground as if he were a bowling ball. He got up and prepared to leap into the air, just when Lee ran around him and high kicked him into the air.

The Akutsuki member flew six feet up but then reached a higher altitude after Lee had jumped up and repeatedly kicked him furiously over and over again.

As soon as Lee had himself and his opponent high enough he unwrapped his bandaged arms and encircled them around his enemy. After he had tightened his opponent up to the point where the Akutsuki member could not move, they both began their decent downwards to the cold stone floor.

" Initial Lotus!" Lee shouted as both bodies slammed into the ground. Lee got up and bandaged his arms up again. After the Dirt in the air had cleared, Lee's enemy was nowhere to be seen.

" Where did he go?" Asked Lee's new ally, Ayame.

" I'm not sure, but stay alert." Lee replied as his cautious eyes looked around. " By the way, I'm glad you came to help me, I almost fainted holding my breathe there for so long."

" No problem, it was the least I could do after you jumped in to save our village. I'm just glad that my jutsu was able to help. Maybe our enemy is gone.." Ayame said happily.

" No…he's hiding, I know it. But he could be behind any boulder within a mile radius by now. Darn!" Lee shouted as he stomped the cold floor with his left leg.

Suddenly, the sound of wind came their direction. It got louder by every second that ticked away. Lee and Ayame were able to pinpoint the noise. They ducked as The blue man's sword glided over there heads at an extreme speed.

The blue man was standing on a boulder when he caught the handle of the bandaged sword. His black and red cloak was tainted with dark blood around the location of his ribcage.

" Well, I see you've managed to injure me a bit. That was quite a move. I'm surprised that just a simple chunnin could conjure such strength. My name is Kisame. At least you are worthy of knowing my name. Well, I can see now that it was wrong to underestimate u. Well…no more playing around. Now…I'm serious."

" Kai!" Shouted Kisame as the bandage covering the seven-foot sword burned to ashes within seconds. It was purplish blue. It didn't have a blade after all, but sharp fish scales all around that that looked like it could tear you apart with a mere touch.

" It's OVER!" The Akutsuki member screamed as he charged at Lee, Ayame and her golem.

-----

Sasori looked to his right to find his new found enemy, Ichibi Kouga.

" Back away from her! I'm your opponent now. I must warn you, do not look elsewhere because if you do, then you will meet the same fate as your fellow crushed puppets." Snapped Kouga glaring at the Akutsuki member with intense hate.

" I've decided to fight you with some of your own medicine. Meet my best jutsu. KAGE NINGYO NO JUTSU!" Kouga shouted as one replica of himself appeared to his left. His clone however did not move at all…

" What jutsu is this? You can not defeat me with just one bunshin." Replied Sasori feeling angry.

" Oh this is no ordinary bunshin, it's a puppet. This is a puppet made of flesh and blood. However, it is ten times faster, stronger, and can hold ten times more chakra than I can. It can also release any jutsu I can. Now…" Kouga said with a smirk. He opened tightly clenched fist and small blue chakra strings were connected from the clone to each of Kouga's ten fingertips. " Let's get started shall we?"

" Genojuri Hotensai No Jutsu!" Kouga shouted as he made his puppet lift his hands up slowly, creating rocks all kinds of sizes from marbles to basket balls lift as well. Soon there were hundreds of rocks over Kouga's puppet. The puppet then swung his arms straight down.

The stones then were flung at a speed barely visible for the human eye. They went in the direction of Sasori and HIS puppet. Sasori and the Kazekage sped across the dry and rocky land but were no match to the speed of the rocks headed their way.

The stones of all sizes hit the targets they were flung at and shattered. The Kazekage then jumped up high into the air and formed a very long set of hand seals until he reached the ground. " Meet true power little boy." Sasori said lying on his side facing Kouga as he activated his Jutsu. " SKARODO RYU NO JUTSU!"

-----

As Sakura was coming up on the HUMONGOUS crater, she began to see many figures surrounding the perimeter. They were all wearing Akutsuki cloaks.

**Sakura's POV**

-Bunshins…I know how to handle this.-

Sakura pulled out a kunai and then said, " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

-This should take care of it…-

**Normal POV**

Suddenly one of the 59 Kosuko's spotted ten figures emerging from a distance.

" We've got company." One said to the others so they all looked at Sakura's direction.

" Wait! Look there!" Shouted the Kosuko on the opposite side of the other one that had spoken. He pointed a finger at ten other Sakura's heading their way.

There were twenty Sakura's enclosing the circular shape of the crater. As soon as each Sakura got there, the massacre began.

Sakura used each kunai to swiftly slice open each Kosuko's stomach with one hand and rip out the intestines with the other.

_Poof_! That was the sound being made all over as each Sakura took down the Kosuko's one by one. After they were all exterminated, Sakura released her Jutsu to conserve Chakra. She looked down at the bottom of the crater and spotted a big glowing boulder. She dashed toward it fearing the worst, a death of a teammate.

Once she was feet away from the immense rock, she gathered a large amount of chakra and concentrated it to her right arm where she then took a large fist and smashed into the boulder creating it to turn into sand.

Sakura stuck her hand through the piled sand and grabbed an arm. She pulled out an almost unconscious Neji through the sand.

" Neji-san! Wake up! You need to wake up in order for us to defeat him!" Sakura shouted as she shook Neji. Neji opened his eyes and stood up. He then quickly clutched his stomach.

" What's wrong Neji-san? Ahh! You're bleeding…badly!" Sakura said in worry as Neji removed his upper clothing. The wound was large, covering most of Neji's stomach.

" Hold still!" Sakura said as she placed her hands two inches from the blood wound. Then she transferred some chakra through her hands and into Neji's wound. It was clearing up and the skin was starting to grow back. Neji sighed in relief after he was completely healed.

" Thank you Sakura-san…I am indeed grateful. Looks like the Hokage's training was useful after all. . Thank you." Just as Neji bowed slightly to Sakura, Kosuko jumped from under the ground in between them and inserted a kunai into their chests.

Sakura fell back as blood and saliva dripped slowly from the side of her mouth. She gradually lifted both her hands and took out the kunai and tossed it to the ground where she then lay unconscious.

Neji however only stumbled back a few steps and he then took the kunai out as well. He still hadn't put back on his upper clothing so small streams ran down his chest and then stained his white pants.

" Sakura-san, I won't let you down…BYAKUGAN!" Neji said as the veins at the side of his eyes popped out . " Hakke Genaroso No Jutsu!" Neji said as he extended his arms. Green chakra came out in the shape of a sword which he then held ready to attack.

" You remember this Jutsu don't you? I have used it on you once before. This time you won't get away. Here I COME!" Neji shouted as he rushed at his opponent.

Just as he was feet away from his enemy, Neji jumped into the air, flipped over, landed behind Kosuko, and slashed at his back with the green sword made of chakra.

Suddenly a rock was cut in half and fell to the ground. " Shoot! Kawarimi No Jutsu? No it couldn't be, if he switched himself with a rock then where would he be hiding?" Neji asked himself while discarding his sword.

" Above you!" Shouted Kosuko as he landed on Neji's shoulder's and stabbed his back with yet another kunai.

" AHHH!" Neji screamed in pain as he leapt away from his enemy. This time however, Neji couldn't reach the Kunai to pull it out.

" Amazing isn't it? How you thought that you could defeat me, yet you're here weak, and hurt. It's over." Kosuko stated with a smile.

" You're absolutely right, it is over." Said Neji as he put his hands together and shouted, " KAI!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the place where Kosuko was standing. After the smoke had cleared up, Neji saw that his opponent was missing his right arm.

Under gritted teeth Kosuko asked, " How?"

" Simple, when you first used Kage Bunshin on me, I destroyed all your clones. But you still kept on running at me. I let you hit me but before I was sent in the air, I place an exploding tag on both your arms, and back." Answered Neji.

But before Kosuko could take off the next two explosive tags, Neji shouted again, " KAI! KAI!"

There was then another explosion. The smoke rose to join the clouds. Kosuko had no arms, and a small whole, in the middle of his chest. Blood was constantly leaking from all three wounds.

Kosuko wheezed as he said, " I'll……kill you…….brat…"

" On the contrary, it is me who will eliminate your existence. I gave you a warning, but you ignored it. Prepare yourself." Neji said as he ran toward his bloody opponent.

As soon as Neji reached his enemy, Kosuko wheeled around and swung his leg to sweep Neji off his feet. Neji however, jumped up and flipped back to land and punch Kosuko in the face. Before Kosuko fell to the ground, Neji caught Kosuko by the cloak and swiftly slid behind him to wrap his arm around his neck therefore choking him.

" Goodbye," Neji said as he slit Kosuko's throat with a kunai from his kunai pack. As Kosuko fell on his knees, then on his stomach. The battle that took place in the large crater was now over. Neji picked up Sakura and slowly walked back the Earth village to drop her off. After he did that, he used his Byakugan to then search for a teammate in need. After he spotted Naruto, he ran out the gates toward his somewhat friend, leaving Sakura in the care of the Earth civilians

-----

Before Itachi could budge, Iyou gave him a punch to his face which sent him sliding across the ground.

" How did you do that?" Asked Kakashi in amazement.

" I just told him I was going to punch him and I did." Replied Iyou as Itachi got up. Itachi's jaw was hanging as if he couldn't close his mouth.

After Itachi placed his hands on his jaw and popped it back in place, he said, " You've managed to break my jaw…" His voice sounded cold, as if he could not experience emotion.

" FUZEN KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!" Screamed Iyou as she squatted down and punched the ground with her right hand. Suddenly a fist made of earth arose and grabbed Itachi's right foot. Itachi tried to move his right foot but it was no use.

Then, Iyou punched the ground again with her left hand so she now had both fists pressing against the floor. Another fist came out of the earth and grabbed Itachi's other foot. Itachi couldn't move his legs anymore for they were being held in place.

" I'm going to kick you now, Mr. Akutsuki member." Said Iyou peacefully as she used her right leg to stomp on the ground while still keeping her fists against the earth. Like the other two limbs before her, a leg came out and kicked Itachi in the face hard, so hard that the hands crumbled as Itachi was sent flying fifty feet high in the earth.

Iyou then jumped up after him. However as Iyou and Itachi made eye contact, Itachi unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan and peered through Iyou's eyes.

**Iyou's POV**

-What is this? Where am I? I thought I was fighting…-

Iyou then gasped she was suddenly in darkness. The only light there was, were the lanterns that were lit up outside the houses. Iyou suddenly knew where she was.

" NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Iyou screamed, but the memory wouldn't stop. She then saw her father run out of her own house.

" Iyou!" He screamed. " Get your butt over here! It's dark outside. Don't you know what could happen to you? You cou-" Iyou's father then stopped speaking after a kunai flew into his throat. The force knocked him on the ground where he lay there still, like a brick, just….still.

" DAD! Iyou screamed as tears rolled down her damp cheeks. Each step she took toward her passing father made her heart thump faster and faster. Suddenly, she saw him. A shinobi up above on the rooftop. She stopped in her tracks and looked up in fear as the ninja jumped down to the ground. He slowly walked toward her, all she could remember was his red eyes, the eyes she saw right before she entered this memory.

-Genjutsu! Oh no! I've fallen for it.- Iyou thought as she witnessed the memory of her only piece of family she had left crumble under the darkness. The memory continued over and over again for what seemed like days.

**Normal POV**

The sudden hit of Iyou's body on the cold, dark earth made her wake up from her trance. She was heartbroken, after trying to forget the memory long ago, she devoted her life to her friends and became a shinobi with them. She was ready to fight, but now the memory had come back. She realized that she wasn't strong enough when she needed to be. She knew that she had managed to run away from her thoughts but they would eventually catch up to her. She couldn't run from her thoughts, no she had to defeat them…

Iyou closed her eyes and relived the memory on her own will and then realized, the man that killed her father, was the one she was fighting today. She detested this man with all her might, she wasn't afraid no more, she was angry, very angry.

She opened her eyes to see Kakashi battling Itachi. She slowly got up and wiped herself off.

" FUZEN KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!" Iyou screamed at the top of her lungs. She then constantly struck the ground with open hands. The earth limbs stuck Itachi with such power each time, that they shattered against Itachi's face. This gave Kakashi an opportunity to hop back and clutch his right arm. Suddenly a blue light that was giving off bolts of light all around was formed in Kakashi's right hand.

" Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he drove his hand through Itachi's chest. Iyou stopped punching and grabbed Itachi's neck with her earth limbs where she then threw his body against the ground.

" Good job." Stated Itachi behind Iyou. "You've managed to defeat one of my bunshins."

Iyou widened her eyes as she stood up and turned around. Again she made eye contact. Those dark red eyes made her anger level rise greatly. She stood fearless against her enemy. " We'll manage to defeat you too…"

-----

Neji dashed toward Naruto and the Akutsuki member. However, Neji could see that Naruto didn't need help, but was going to help him anyway. The sky was starting to become a little lighter. Although the sun wasn't visible, Neji knew it would be soon.

As Neji reached the battle, Neji could hear Naruto's annoying voice shouting countless threats to his enemy.

" Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked panting from the battle. Naruto was seriously scratched up, but not as much as his opponent beside him. " I've got everything under control. It'll be over soon."

" We need to move on as fast as we can in order to help the others." Neji replied.

Naruto shrugged, then nodded. " Well then I'll end it fast. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stop playing around now." Naruto then looked serious he focused his eyes on his enemy. Neji watched in amazement as Naruto willingly brought out the Kyubi's powers. The red Chakra surrounded him as Naruto's teeth grew into fangs. His nails grew longer as he crouched down ready to pounce on his enemy.

Neji could see Naruto had this under control, but he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and watch to see how much Naruto had improved from the last time he fought him.

Naruto then leapt high into the air and as he was going down, he disappeared with a _Poof_! And landed behind the Akutsuki member.

" Dodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he drove the extra large Rasengan into the Akutsuki member's head. This battle was over as well. Two Akutsuki members were dead and one had left. Naruto and Neji then returned to the Earth village to pinpoint the next battle.

-----

" AAAAHHHHH! IT'S OVER YOU BRATS! I'LL SHOW YOU TAIJUTSU!" Kisame shouted as he rushed at Lee and Ayame with his shredding sword.

" I've got this one Ayame-chan, thank you, but this is my area of expertise." Lee said to Ayame as he shifted into his Taijutsu stance. Ayame released her jutsu so the earth golem disappeared.

" Good luck," Ayame said to Lee as she backed away.

Kisame reached Lee and swung his sword. Lee ducked and swung his feet across Kisame's legs. Lee then jumped up and twisted around in the air where he then smashed Kisame's face into the earth with his foot. Kisame lost grip of his sword and lee grabbed it and jammed in into Kisame's stomach in just a split second which made him barf...water. Lee then hopped back and shifted into his Taijutsu stance once more.

Kisame was bleeding my his lip. After he wiped off the blood with his forearm, he picked up his sword and ran at lee once more. Lee tried to kick Kisame but he blocked and shouted, " Mizu Bunshin No jutsu!"

Suddenly, four other Kisame's were created out of the puddle of water Kisame had barfed out. They were there to block Lee's attack in not time. Before Lee's kick had been able to connect, one of the Kisame's grabbed the leg and the other three grabbed his limbs as well. Now Lee was being held by his arms and legs and he was defenseless. Kisame then was about to bring down his sword on Lee's head just when Ayame interfered and did a flying sidekick to Kisame's wound around his ribcage. The Akutsuki member flew back and landed on his feet. The clones distracted by this, gave Lee the chance to break free and destroy all four of them.

" It's over…Kisame." Said Ayame as she formed a short set of hand seals and shouted, " DAICHI GOOREMU NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, out of the very ground they were standing on, a large earth golem like the one before had formed. Kisame could do anything to defend himself, he was stepped on by the golem. Lee and Ayame then went to the village to recuperate.

-----

Suddenly, the ground rumbled as if an earthquake were occurring. Kouga and his puppet each prepared themselves for whatever came next. Kouga knew that Sasori had used a very powerful jutsu, but what was going to happen?

Kouga was prepared for the worst, but not even for this…A hydra made of sand appeared from underneath the ground coming up and into the air. It was around twenty-five feet long from nose to tail. It had no legs just like a dragon/snake monster.

It flew towards Kouga and his puppet, but Kouga jumped up used an earth jutsu in order to defend himself and stop the hideous monster.

" Kendo Shorai No Jutsu!" Suddenly, humongous spikes arose from the earth and surrounded the hydra. If it wanted to get out, if would have to go through the spikes. However, the hydra just went through them as if it were no trouble at all. Kouga could not stop the inevitability of being swallowed whole along with his puppet.

After the Kouga's went into the belly of the beast, the hydra entered it's way through the quicksand deep underground where it had been formed.

" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sasori laughed as walked toward Ten-Ten huddled by a boulder. " Even your little friend was no match for me."

" You forgot one thing, I specialize in earth jutsu as well!" Kouga then ran out of the boulder and delivered a swift kick to the Kazekage's face which then smashed into pieces under the pressure.

Kouga then rushed at Sasori and pushed him into his own quicksand. Kouga watched as Sasori screamed in terror as he quickly sunk to join the hydra he had created.

_Poof_! Kouga disappeared and the actual Kouga walked out of the same boulder as his puppet had. He picked up Ten-Ten and he dashed back to the village to leave her there.

-----

Kakashi and Iyou were having the hardest time of all. Itachi was hurt but not that badly. The Akutsuki member had managed to defeat his opponents.

However, soon enough, Neji, Naruto, Ayame, Lee, and Kouga had arrived ready to take Itachi on.

But before anybody could make a move a very familiar voice said, " Back off, he's mine."

Everyone looked back to see an old ally and an old rival.

" Sa-sa-sa-suke?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke Naruto's former best friend stepped up to look at his brother Itachi straight in the eyes.

" Don't try it brother, Mangekyou will not work on me. I'm immune. I've waited all these years for this single moment, my glorious revenge." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke was wearing a black, long-sleeved tunic with black pants of the same material. It was plain. Sasuke however, looked a bit different. He had a bit of hair growing on his chin, he also had a hair cut so that it was short and spiky like Obito's hair. Sasuke also wore a black leather glove on his left hand, and had a long vertical scar going across his right eye. His eyes looked firm and strong, as if he had matured a lot while he was gone.

Sasuke stepped up so that he was five feet from Itachi. He did not underestimate his brother so he quickly activated his Sharingan. " You're bleeding internally in over 8 places brother, you've lost your chance to beat me. It'll be over soon enough."

Itachi jumped back and shouted, " KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" A large flame of fire appeared as Itachi blew it out of his mouth. It was so powerful and huge, everybody had to jump back in order to get burned. Sasuke however, didn't'.

After Itachi stopped and the smoke cleared, Sasuke was standing there, unscathed.

Everybody looked surprised. Then Sasuke spoke, " You're illusions don't scare me, I know that you are not capable of using any jutsu's for now. Your chakra pathways are sealed. You can create illusions however but nothing is real."

" Maybe this will hurt," Itachi said as he stabbed his little brother in the stomach. _Poof_! Sasuke's body disappeared. Everybody searched around for the real Sasuke but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then suddenly Sasuke spoke, but from inside…of Itachi. " I'm here brother, I've managed to create my own jutsu where I can enter my opponents body and destroy him from the inside. This will hurt brother." Suddenly Itachi started wheezing and trying to gasp for air. " Your lungs are now punctured. There go your kidneys." Itachi kneeled down clutching his stomach in pain. " Don't you dare think it's over yet brother, I have yet to go. I will make you suffer."

Suddenly, Itachi coughed and blood splattered on the ground. He coughed over and over again until a kunai came out of his mouth. " Don't die yet…I still have yet to do. I will now rip open your stomach." Itachi clutched his stomach harder as he fell to the ground.

_Snap_! Sasuke then suddenly appeared in front of Itachi. Sasuke's right hand then slowly moved up to his brother's throat. With a quick movement, Sasuke's hand snapped back along with Itachi's throat.

Blood started leaking everywhere. Sasuke's black clothes were stained all over. Itachi wriggled as if he were a worm on a hook. Suddenly a kunai flew through the air past Sasuke and hit Itachi's brain through his eye. Sasuke looked back in anger to see who had killed his prey.

Kakashi slowly stood up in pain and said, " That's enough…Sasuke, he's already suffered too much. It was time to end his life."

Sasuke looked at his former sensei in disgust. " You don't understand, you don't understand at all. There's only one way I can show you true pain, the pain I went through." Sasuke said as he started performing very familiar hand seals.

The sound of a thousand birds filled the air as Sasuke charged the group. The power of the incoming Chidori was overwhelming, it was to late to dodge and it was too powerful to block. Kakashi knew there was only one option, he managed to get in front of everybody, turned around, and said simply with a smile, " Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die."

BOOM…

-----

Author's note: this is not the end so plz keep reviewing. I really hope you liked this one. The next one won't have as much action but there will be some cool stuff in it. Also I don't think the next one will be over 2000 words but plz keep reading and reviewing. Anyway I would like to thank the people that have helped me up to this point, and I hope that I was better in this one. Also, really, thanks for everything. I'll try to update soon but my Internet is kinda screwed up right now so I'll do my best. Also, the next chapter will probably be called -peace restored- or -off I go- I hope you liked this story and plz tell me what I can do to make it better. I hope I wrote the action scenes good enough. Alright thanx for reading. J


	5. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Five: Eye of the Storm

The group walked in silence for the next hours not believing what had just happened in the past and not caring where the random route they selected was leading to in the future. Naruto was witnessing the memories of the last several hours in a never ending loop that he couldn't seem to shake off or hide behind his usual mask of happiness and ignorance. He couldn't ignore this.

**Flashback**

" AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he charged Kakashi with his Chidori.

The group watched in horror as they saw a once great shinobi fall slowly to the ground with lifeless eyes.

" Sasuke! You…. Naruto screamed in fury as he unknowingly brought out an enormous amount of the Kyubi's powers he had within him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and flooded his face as he looked at his best friend in hate.

Sasuke smiled and said, " Naruto you bakka, don't you get it? You'll never beat me, no matter how strong you are, I'll always be stronger than you. You're too attached. I've rid myself of all my emotion except hate. Now I'm stronger than anybody! My power is also now limitless."

" WHAT HAS OROCHIMARU DONE TO YOU? THE SASUKE I KNOW WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Naruto couldn't believe his Sensei was…..dead….dead, as lifeless as a stone. He would never be able to hear Kakashi's voice again, nor be able to yell at him for being late. He would also never get to train with him again, and it was all Sasuke's fault.

" The Sasuke you know is gone! Back then I was pathetic, willing to die for the cause of happiness. Orochimaru has nothing to do with this. I rid myself of my emotion in order to obtain power. It's over, now I will destroy you. Goodbye Nar-"

Sasuke was suddenly stopped as Naruto tackled him into the ground. Sasuke got up and smiled. " Come Naruto, I will show you what true power really is."

" KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he created just one other clone.

" One clone? I don't believe how weak you are." Sasuke stated. Naruto and his bunshin jumped up into the air and disappeared. They each appeared by Sasuke's side taking a hold of his arms. Sasuke then jumped up pulling the Naruto's along with him and shouted, " SUGUKI NO JUTSU!"

A dark aura formed around Sasuke which then exploded sending each Naruto back down to the ground. Sasuke landed on his two feet and looked around for his blue-eyed friend. Naruto or his clone, however, was nowhere to be seen. Amazingly, neither was anyone else, it was just Sasuke, all alone on the rocky terrain.

Just then, a punch to Sasuke's stomach made him clench his gut as he fell to the ground. With immense power, Sasuke felt a kick to his head which sent him sliding across the earth. Still nobody was seen. The beatings went on for hours until Sasuke fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

As he opened them a moment later, realizing that nobody had disappeared at all, it was all an illusion. " Genjutsu!" Sasuke shouted as quickly got up and leaped back a few feet. He saw Naruto with clenched fists looking straight at Sasuke.

" Since when did you learn Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked suddenly unimpressed.

Naruto didn't reply. Instead, he charged at him with extreme speed. Sasuke dodged with some difficulty and managed to kick Naruto in the back of the head.

" Naruto, you can't beat me no matter how hard you try. Your anger has subsided, and now you are devastated. You no longer have a killing intent. I'm leaving now, goodbye." With those words said, Sasuke dashed off towards the forest that was miles away.

**Present time**

The group had managed to get the women out of the village who were well enough to walk. Sakura walked in shock that her long lost love had finally returned only to destroy her sensei whom she cared for oh so much.

Naruto walked in disappointment with his head down as if his neck was not functional. When he did look up, Naruto's deep blue eyes no longer looked playful and joyous, they looked hurt, anybody who happened to look at them would pity him for they could see the pain he was going through.

There was silence within the group as well as the terrain. Once they had entered the forest, even the birds seemed silent. Peace may have been restored, but they had all lost a member as well as a friend.

-----

Two weeks later, the group mournfully entered the gates to their village and reported to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

**Tsunade's POV**

**- **Hn looks like they're finally back. What's….oh crap!-

Tsunade called upon three Anbu members.

" You, go enter Kakashi's name as dead in Konoha's records, you two, go inform the whole village of this terrible incident and announce that the funeral will be in two days."

**Normal POV**

Tsunade watch as Naruto, Lee, and Neji all placed Kakashi's dead body softly on the floor at her feet.

Before the Hokage could ask, Naruto said sadly, " Sasuke…..I don't know why…."

One tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as his face got from sad, to even sadder.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Lee said half bowing out of respect. Naruto raised his hand and shook it telling Lee that now was not the time. Neji stayed silent throughout this whole time.

When he finally did speak, it wasn't of Kakashi, it was to inform the Hokage of the mission. " When we got there, the Earth village was in ruins, and the Tsuchikage had died protecting the village from the Akutsuki. When we were about to leave, funny enough, the Akutsuki came to take Naruto. However with help from three teenagers just like us, we managed to defeat almost every one of the six that had attacked. Only one had escaped. Sasuke came and ran at us with his Chidori but Kakashi got in the way and now this is what has happened. All in all, we failed our mission, and lost a shinobi and a friend. We are all ready for the consequences we deserve."

" There will not be any consequences, seeing as how none of this was your fault. If anything you should be awarded for killing off five members of the Akutsuki. However that is not the last of them. But even though now would be a very good time to chase after the last four members of the Akutsuki, I'm afraid that we must pass. I cannot spare any Jounin to chase after them and the funeral will be held in two days. Now you may go. There is no reward money this time. But get some rest and I hope you all feel better, you're diosmosed." Tsunade said as she waved goodbye to the two chunnin and one gennin.

" That's it? Just like that we can go home, you expect us not to worry? How can you be such a heartless old lady? What about Kakashi's body, what will happen to the Akutsuki, what're we going to do about our sensei, what are we going to do after the funeral, I have so many more questions that I need to have answered and you just send us off like that?" Naruto asked feeling angry.

" NARUTO! Get out of here you annoying pest! I'm not in the mood to deal with this!"

" WHAT? Deal with this? It's all the same to you isn't it? A mission is a mission and as long as it's carried out, sacrifices can be made? You cold, ruthless, heartless, old bi-" Naruto said his voice rising and filling the room he was in. But before Naruto could finish, two Anbu members came and escorted him out of the building with necessary force.

They all went back to their house to rest from a very sad day.

-----

**DAY 1**

Naruto awoke at 2:00 PM and got out of bed. Suddenly his heart started to beat faster and faster as he remembered the day before. Again the memory of his sensei perishing under the power of the Chidori played over and over in his mind. Naruto felt sad that Kakashi had died by the very same technique that his sensei had taught Sasuke.

" Why Sasuke, why? What's happened to you?" Naruto shouted out loud as he punched the wall beside him causing a large whole to form. Naruto looked at his knuckles to see the damage he had done. The skin was off and blood dripped from his fingers down to the floor.

After Naruto got dressed, he went out to consent his old academy teacher, Iruka-sensei.

" These things happen Naruto, it wasn't your fault. You must understand that Sasuke is now corrupted. Orochimaru has toyed with his mind for too long. I'm sorry Naruto, it was inevitable. Hey how about I take you to get some ramen huh?"

Naruto shook his head. Iruka couldn't believe that naruto had actually turned down ramen. He had never done so before, even in the darkest times, Naruto would always be happy to eat ramen at his favorite place. Iruka had never seen Naruto so down before. He knew that there was nothing anybody could do, only time could heal this wound and turn it into a scar. There was no way of avoiding it. At this point, nobody could cheer Naruto up, not even if Sakura came right up and kissed him right in the mouth.

To Naruto the day went by so slowly, seconds seemed days, and hours seemed years. However the day still passed.

-----

**DAY 2**

Naruto did not wake up that morning, when Iruka came to his former student's apartment to find out what was wrong, he found Naruto lying in his bed sleeping. After several attempts of trying to wake Naruto up, ( attempts such as: shaking naruto, yelling at Naruto, rolling Naruto off the bed and on to the floor, kicking Naruto, pulling Naruto's ears, punching Naruto's stomach, and banging Naruto's head over and over again with a skillet.) Iruka rushed him to the Hospital.

" What happened?" Asked the nurse as she rushed him into the emergency room.

" I don't know, when I came to get him he was asleep but he wouldn't wake up. But he's still breathing. I was hoping you could tell me what is going on. Is he going to be ok?" Iruka said with a worrying face.

The nurse shrugged as she took Naruto to the ER where Iruka could not enter.

Hours later, Tsunade came out and told Iruka, " Naruto has entered some sort of coma, it appears he does not want to wake up. There is nothing we can do, it is all up to him. Naruto will wake up when he is ready. I could be any time. It could be now, or even years from now. I'm sorry. Oh by the way, we did find bruises all over Naruto's body, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" However after the Hokage finished, she noticed that Iruka wasn't even in the room no more.

-----

After the sun was down, a misty night came to be. Naruto still hadn't woken up yet and Kakashi's funeral was ready to take place in the morning.

However, late at night, a mysterious dark figure in an all black cloak entered the gates of Konoha silently after easily disposing of the two guards outside.

Gai Sensei out for a midnight training stroll (now back from his mission and devastated after having lost his eternal rival), took notice of the figure heading toward the Hospital grounds.

" Excuse me, what are you doing around this time of night?" Gai Sensei asked ready to fight at any moment. However, one peer into the deep blue eyes of the figure made Gai Sensei fall unconscious on his back.

The Shinobi managed to sneak into Naruto's room undetected by anyone else. He lifted a hand and placed it on Naruto's forehead. Suddenly a soft voice spoke silently, " Kai!"

At that moment, Naruto opened his eyes and got up realizing the stranger in his room. " Who are you? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

" Calm down, I know how you are feeling, just remain calm please. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm simply here to offer you a job." The figure said.

" A job? Like what, kill somebody? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked feeling even more confused.

The figure then removed the hood to reveal his head. The person had blond hair, as shiny as Naruto's was. Amazingly, the person had the same blue eyes and skin tone as Naruto as well. This man's hair was shaggy and long, going all the way down to his shoulders. Naruto however, did not see any headband representing where he was from.

" Allow me to explain. I know how you feel Naruto. My name is Hirumata Atamuri."

" How do you know my name?" Naruto asked raising a finger to point.

" I've been following you, observing your every move, and now I've made my conclusion." said Atamuri.

" WATCHING ME? AAHHHHHH! STALKER!" Naruto shouted as he backed away until his back was against the door.

" SHHHHH! I've decided to train you. Your friend Sasuke is becoming powerful. Soon he will be a threat to this place, to this country! Come with me, however I warn you, the training will not be light, and it will not be easy. I will take you under my wing for five full fledged years. No more and no less. However it is your decision."

" How do I know this isn't some kind of scam and you're an evil shinobi here to capture me for my powers? For all I know, you can even be weaker than me." Naruto said stubbornly.

" I'm asking you to trust me, please. You feel as if your sensei's death was entirely your fault, it was you who decided to stay after all. After five years, I can guarantee you that this won't ever be an issue again. You will have the speed, the strength, the courage, and the ability to act in a split second making the right decision in no time. I place myself to be one of the strongest shinobi on the face of this planet. It is your decision all in all, but I can make it so that nobody's blood would ever be spilled on your account again. You would have the definite ability to save them. Five years, five solid years is all I ask of you. I must leave now, what do you say?" Atamuri said as he opened the window and prepared to jump out of it.

Naruto followed behind him leaving all his belongings including his Konoha headband taking only the hospital clothes that he had on him and some ninja sandals.

With that, Atamuri and Naruto disappeared into the darkness leaving the Village of Konoha behind.

-----

**DAY 3: KAKASHI'S FUNERAL**

At 6:00 AM, the Hokage was informed that the " Blond Patient" had disappeared. She then dispatched a handful of Anbu members to search for Naruto immediately. She could not go herself, she had the funeral to attend to.

Kakashi's coffin lay on a stand by the stone where all the names carved into it were shinobi who had died for the village. Kakashi's name was already on there. Every member of Konoha passed by the coffin and placed anything from a rose, to a kunai on the stone. At the end of the day, Kakashi was buried right next to the stone. His name was carved nicely right next to a name who had taught him the meaning of friendship, Obito…

-----

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto had turned out missing after the Anbu came back with no information on his whereabouts what-so-ever, and Kakashi was dead. But, aside from those two horrible facts, peace was finally restored for the current moment.

Nobody could argue the fact that somewhere deep down, deep down, underneath all the sadness and misery, the village of Konoha……was……..happy. Happy for once.

Sakura had no team now, so she stuck with her trainer, Tsunade.

Naruto's former trainer, Jiraiya, was not happy. Although Naruto and him had always fought and argued, he still thought of Naruto as his own son, willing to die for him at all costs. However, his son, was now….gone. He was devastated, however, he did not show it one bit. He just carried on his life as if nothing had ever happened.

So peace was restored at last. The village was in for some minor corrections. They could not do anything about Naruto leaving, or Kakashi dying, they could only accept it. Which in time, they did.

**2 and a half years later…**

The peaceful village had not forgotten about the devastating incidents, but they had put it aside to let the past keep it. Only bringing the memory up in the darkest of times. Everybody was now fine, for now……

Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter and btw, I may not write in a while but plz don't give up hope, plz constantly check and I'll have updated soon enough. Thank you for all your support.


	6. The Dripping Blood of the Nations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Six: The Dripping Blood of the Nations

" DOSSI SIMITSKUU NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he performed hundreds of hand seals in only a mater of seconds.

A dark-purplish aura of chakra gathered around Naruto as he gathered it to form what appeared to be a demon-like lizard with one foot on his chest, one foot on his left shoulder, and its body arched over the top of his right shoulder, glaring at his opponent, Hirumata Atamuri.

At closer inspection you could tell that the lizard was not any actual one color, but formed of all Naruto's darkest memories in what looked to be like a photomosiac. Every memory combined with one another to give the lizard/dragon-like an appearance of black with red stripes on its rib cage.

The lizard held two Wakazashi's symbolizing the suicide that those dark memories almost drove Naruto to.

The lizard jumped down to the ground off of Naruto's shoulder's and stood to be full height which was only four feet tall.

" Take that Ata! I've been practicing this Jutsu in secret until I finally perfected it! You won't be able to beat this one. Get ready! HERE I COME!" Naruto shouted as him and his amphibious friend rushed at their opponent.

Atamuri sighed, " hmm…ay Naruto, always rushing at your opponent. Never changing huh? Oh well, I guess your going to have to learn this the hard way…RASENGAN!"

Atamuri drove the blue spherical ball he had in his right hand into Naruto's stomach.

_Poof_! Naruto disappeared as the lizard jumped two feet into the air and sliced one single shiny gold hair off of Atamuri's head.

Before Atamuri could congratulate Naruto's Jutsu's speed, the next attack came while the lizard was still in the air, as well as the next one, and the next. When the lizard had finally landed, Atamuri was no longer able to count the number of times it had slashed at him. However, he was barely able to dodge the extreme attacks.

" His name is Dossi Simitskuu! I named him after the Jutsu. He's fast I know. But every time you hit him, he gets faster, and he's really strong in defense. It really is an ultimate Jutsu! Find a way to defeat this one ha ha!" Naruto said as he appeared from behind a bush and jumped back in to hide himself.

Atamuri jumped back but gained no distance between him and Dossi since the lizard leapt after him.

_Poof_! Atamuri disappeared and left Dossi confused as a dodo bird.

" BELOW YOU!" Atamuri shouted as his hand came up from underneath the ground. However, Dossi's reaction was to quick for the shinobi below the ground. It quickly jumped out of the way and cut a small wound between each of Atamuri's fingers.

Atamuri rose from down under and grasped his hand as blood leaked and dripped to the floor. " wow Naruto, not bad, not bad at all…but now I'm going to ruin your fun. It ends here! I know exactly the reason why your hiding, you, my apprentice, are almost out of chakra. This Jutsu has consumed so much chakra that it has forced you to retreat. By hiding, I can't attack you which makes your Jutsu almost invincible. So if I can't find you, then I'll never be able to get this stupid lizard off of my tail. So…Kage Bunnshin No Jutsu!"

Atamuri created six other clones that quickly spread out to find Naruto. " Now I can find you, your lizard is fast, very fast. Wow, after two and a half years of training I think you've managed to actually be a challenge for me. In two and half more years, just that much more time, and you may be better than me. But for now," Naruto was brought out by one of Atamuri's Bunshins tied up at the hands and ankles. " For now, your still need yet to learn. Don't use this Jutsu on me again until you are guaranteed to win."

_Poof_! Dossi disappeared after Naruto closed his eyes and slowly lost consciousness.

-----

**Meanwhile…**

" Hokage-sama! Here are the latest updates on the movements on the Akutsuki! Unfortunately, we lost three Anbu members to get this information."

" Thank you Ayame-san, and congratulate your brother for me for becoming Tsuchikage. I suspect you will be heading back to the Earth country now?"

" Yes, I'm sorry but being part of the Anbu does have it's duties. I must get back to fill out five S-rank missions. Much must be done ever since the Akutsuki has regained strength and increased by ten times. I just hope we will be enough to stop them. Iyou is with a squad of 9 Anbu members tracking the Akutsuki as we speak this very moment. I hope she will be back soon. Times are getting worse, we should have exterminated the Akutsuki when we had the chance…." Ayame bowed her head in shame. With that she left the building as well as the village.

Tsunade opened up the scrolls and her face widened in shock.

Two sentences rushed through her head over and over again as she read them constantly.

_The Akutsuki have conquered 3 of the 5 major countries and have increased from a three member team to a twenty six member team. The Earth Country and the Leaf Country are now the last hopes, these two countries carry the fate of the Earth, hopefully we will be able to stop them…_

" Guards!"

" Yes Hokage-sama?"

" Gather all the ANBU, Jounin, and my apprentice, Sakura and tell them to meet outside the building, IMMEDIATELY!"

With that the two guards that had appeared, had disappeared. Tsunade waited until everybody had gathered.

" We are in a time of crisis, I've just received the latest on the Akutsuki's movements. They now have more than twenty-five members that are all S-rank criminals and must be destroyed immediately. We must take action now! Soon, VERY SOON, as soon as they gather enough members, they will attack this village, I want us to be prepared. I want triple the guard duty and from this point on, only very few missions will be assigned. I want the village to be ready at all times. I need the civilians to know where to go if the Akutsuki suddenly appear, and I want this done straight away. Now GO!" All the people scattered about to warn and inform their family members. All but Sakura.

" When will the Akutsuki strike?"

" Only time can tell, after two and half years, the Akutsuki has managed to gain twenty three members, all extremely strong. I would give them two and a half more years before they strike, a war is coming, and the odds are against us. The fate of mankind lies in Konoha and the Earth country. Sakura, I'm going to train you with all I know, it will be tough, but I need you to be prepared for when they come. It may even be tomorrow, but I highly doubt it. They are not strong enough yet, but soon, they will be. If we don't take extreme cautions and measures, then we will all be doomed as we know it. Your training starts tomorrow, now it's going to get really, really tough. Be ready…"

**Four Months Later….**

" Tsunade-sama! I have terrible news. Iyou, an ANBU member from the Earth village…she's…..she's…." Sakura said incapable of finishing her sentence.

The Hokage bowed her head. " How did this happen?" She asked suddenly.

"She went on a mission to capture one Akutsuki member but one by one each of her teammates were pulled aside and slaughtered by more than five members of the Akutsuki. When Iyou and two other teammates finally noticed the others were gone, they were ambushed by all five. Iyou successfully managed to kill two of the five but the rest escaped wounded. They were out maneuvered. The Akutsuki also had no trouble recruiting fifty new members just to replace those two. They are now stronger than ever. They are no longer accepting S-rank criminals, they are accepting A and B ranks too. Also they have broken into six Main jails in the Earth country. So I'd say the Akutsuki now has over hundreds of members. Now, they are unstoppable. They have conquered everything but us and they are about to strike the Earth village! We must help them as soon as we can! How else can we win this war?"

_Bam_! Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk breaking it in half like a toothpick.

" Darn! We can't win this Sakura-san. They are now too powerful. Even all of Konoha couldn't stop them. I never thought that the Akutsuki would sink this low. We win in quality, but they win in quantity."

" Are you saying we don't have any strong shinobi? We have many!" Sakura argued.

" Not as many as the Akutsuki." This shut Sakura up. " Wait, Sakura, how did you get this information?" Tsunade asked peering into Sakura's emerald eyes.

" Oh, oh, uh, um, I…got it from one of the…ANBU members from-" Sakura stuttered.

But before she could finish the Hokage interrupted, " Your LYING!" she said through a clenched jaw.

" FINE, I SECRETLY LEFT THE VILLAGE UNNOTICED FOR A FEW DAYS TO FOLLOW THE AKUTSUKI!" Sakura screamed with her eyes shut.

" HOW COULD YOU? SAKURA, YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! THEY DID THIS IN SIX DAYS? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I DON'T WANT YOU EVER DOING ANYTHING SO CARELESS LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HERE ME?"

" Hai…." Sakura said in shame.

" By the way Sakura, did you let the Akutsuki members know if you were following them?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

Just before Sakura could answer, an ANBU member rushed through the door without even knocking. " Hokage-sama! URGENT news! This is TOP SECRET so without your permission, I don't even think that this Jounin here, even though she is your apprentice, can know this information. However that is your decision."

Tsunade gave Sakura a glare and said, " Sakura, your dismissed."

" But-"

" I SAID, you're dismissed. You're very lucky to have this interruption. I will deal with you later. Now, GO!"

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura left dragging her feet and dragged herself back to her home. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a photo frame that contained a picture that was taken almost seven years ago. Sakura was now nineteen years old, however, she had no team. She missed the company of her old crush, Sasuke. She remembered the good old days when she had chased him around every time she saw him. But it was no use, Sasuke left, after they had been through so much. Even Naruto couldn't bring him back. Naruto…..Sakura had been his crush. Him and Sasuke had always been protecting her every time there was danger. But she was different now, she could take care of herself, she was confident in herself, what she didn't tell Tsunade was that she did happen to interfere. She took five Akutsuki members single-handedly and one escaped. She hoped that that would make no difference. All she could do was train more with the Hokage. Tsunade was right, the training was tough, but it was well worth it. Her skill had gone up so far in the last four months soon she would be just as strong as the person that was teaching her.

**Two years later…**

_Boom_! The ground beneath a handful of Konoha warriors exploded, creating the earth to sink and swallow the Shinobi.

" DON'T GIVE UP! HOLD THEM OFF, DON'T BACK DOWN!" Sakura shouted over the overwhelming noise.

Sakura was now twenty-one about to become twenty-two. She was a very experienced and skilled shinobi. The Hokage had sent her and about a hundred other shinobi to help the Earth village in the crisis they were in.

100 members of Akutsuki had invaded the Earth Country who had requested help. However, Tsunade could not spare anymore shinobi than she had sent. The village had almost run out of money and many shinobi had gone on missions.

Sakura now wore the usual Jounin uniform just like Kakashi. She also wore her family insignia on her back which had been painted with blood. She wore a dark blue bandana over her head and her Konoha Headband was worn on her left leg.

The Akutsuki member that had created the earth to explode rose from under the ground in the middle of the battlefield. He was chunky and short, only standing at full height to be maybe five feet flat. However there was something about him that made anyone who looked at him shiver in place. It was the fact that this Akutsuki member had not pupils. Anyone that looked at him could only see the whites of his eyes. Another terrifying detail about this short man, was that he had a tongue, a tongue that reached two inches past his chin. He never ever put his tongue in his mouth, instead it just hung there dripping with drool and blood from the shinobi he had devoured. Once glance at this man and the answer was clear, this man…..was a cannibal.

" Mmmmmmmmm….delicious, eating them gave me energy. Now, my health is fully restored. I love my blood limit." The fat man said.

Suddenly, another Akutsuki member spoke, he was tall and built, which showed even behind his black and red cloak. He carried a huge sword that was at least eight feet long. It was a sword that was half an inch thick, two feet wide, and extremely sharp. Unlike a normal sword, at the end, instead of a point, it was curved outwards so there were two points on the side at the tip of the sword, making it look like a big T. The tall man also spoke in a deep voice, " Kerapotu, just because you eat your opponents and regenerate, as well as learn every technique they've ever known doesn't mean that u can get cocky. Be careful."

" Awwww…Dariumaru, are you jealous of my ability? Don't worry, you still got your advantage, and your still a bit better than me. You've got super duper strength. You also know how to play it really smart. WHOA!" Kerapotu shouted as he dodged a blazing kunai that was on fire from Sakura. " Who threw that? Ooh, she looks mighty tasty! I'm going to eat her now."

Then Dariumaru spoke saying, " no don't go alone Kerapotu, I sense the fierceness in her. If you go alone, she will definitely kill you with almost no trouble at all. You're too careless, I will accompany you so you don't get yourself killed. Let's go." With that said, the two Akutsuki members slowly walked toward Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

-Oh shoot! I'm not sure if I can take both of them!-

Sakura looked around to see if she could get any help from anyone, however it seemed that everybody was busy fighting someone else.

-This may be my last battle, NO! It won't be! I'm here to defend the Earth village and that's exactly what I'm going to do! Here they come!-

**Normal POV**

Kerapotu( The cannibal), leapt into the air and quickly disappeared after shouting, " WATREHUNUBU NO JUTSU!"

Dariumaru instead just rushed at Sakura clenching his sword handle with two enormous hands.

With reflexes so fast, Sakura shouted as she put bother her hands up as if to touch the sword, " Hodenfusno No Jutsu!"

Dariumaru swung his sword downwards at his opponent but sliced thin air as Sakura disappeared with a Poof. Instead Sakura appeared behind him holding a small white ball in her hands only about the size of a Rasengan. She then threw it at Dariumaru.

The white ball flew threw the air and opened up to be an extremely large net made of light. The net captured Dariumaru which trapped him so tight, he was unable to move.

However, the battle wasn't over, just then at that moment, Kerapotu appeared behind her and extended his tongue so that it was at least six feet long coming from his drooling mouth. His bloody tongue wrapped around Sakura's body so that she was unable to move her arms.

" There is something you need to know about me," Kerapotu said with his tongue still curled around Sakura's body. His words were slurred a bit but they were still understandable. " I have no end to the length of my tongue, and I can swallow anything al long as it's not a blade. Well enough said, in you go,"

Before Sakura was put into Kerapotu's unhinged jaw, A man came down from the air with a Kunai in his left hand, and ripped the Akutsuki member's tongue therefore, setting Sakura free.

Sakura fell to the ground and immediately jumped back. Her face brightened up as she called the name of her ally, " Kouga! Thank you so much!"

Kouga smiled and said, " Let's take these fools, by the way, I'm sorry for not helping you earlier, I was caught up fighting three other Akutsuki members at the same time. But now we can really win!"

A look of determination spread across Sakura's as she saluted Kouga and shouted, " Hai Tsuchikage-sama!"

Kerapotu was screaming in pain as he constantly stared at his limp tongue just lying there on the floor. Blood leaked from his new wound as if he were a fountain.

Suddenly, his screams of pain transformed to screams of rage. Smoke began to rise as his wound sealed up and his tongue was back to normal. Then again, the drool began to fall and he smiled. " You'll never beat us no matter how many people you get. I'll see you again soon!" Saying that, the fat Akutsuki member placed to fingers in his mouth and whistled very loud for all to hear. After that, he disappeared into thin air.

_Poof_! Sakura and Kouga looked back and saw that Dariumaru had disappeared as well.

Suddenly, the Akutsuki members started to retreat after hearing the whistle. After they were completely gone out of sight, the shinobi from the leaf and earth village cheered and celebrated. There were many casualties but less then expected.

-----

Tsunade paced over and over in a straight line biting her fingernails as she frantically looked out the window checking to see when her apprentice would arrive. As soon as the gate of Konoha opened, Tsunade was there to welcome them.

" Sakura, how was it? How many casualties on both sides? Did you retreat? Or did you win? Did all of them die? Or did they all escape? Tell me everything straight away!"

Sakura smiled as she introduced Kouga to Tsunade.

" Hokage, we meet at last!" Kouga said happily. " Thanks to you, we were able to ward off the Akutsuki after killing more than half of them."

" How old are you?" Tsunade asked.

" Twenty-three."

" Very fine age to make Tsuchikage isn't it? How do you feel about it?"

" Yes it is, and I am willing to accept the responsibilities I have and I'm also ready to protect the village with my life." Kouga answered.

Tsunade smiled as she then asked, " But why are you here, shouldn't you be in your village?"

Sakura answered this question by saying, " Oh, he is there. See, Kouga is a puppeteer, sort of, I've told you about his special technique. Well he improved it so he is controlling it now as we speak. Plus the shadow puppet is ten times stronger so he will be able to protect the village. Also, Kouga doesn't plan on staying long, just to get down to business, and the Akutsuki just lost a battle, so they won't be striking anytime very soon."

" Very well, come in to my office and we will get down to business like you want." Tsunade stated as she moved in her office's direction.

-----

" Kamatora-sama we're extremely sorry, we didn't want to have anymore casualties. We were careless. Please have mercy."

The man who was called Kamatora spoke, " I really shouldn't, there is no excuse Dariumaru. I should kill you both right now. However, you are my right hand man and you, my pet cannibal are my left hand man. It would be a mistake to destroy you both. But next time, do not fail. We are Akutsuki. If you fail me one last time, then there will be no mercy. Are we clear?"

Both Dariumaru and Kerapotu both bowed and nodded. " Just curious my lord, when will we strike again?" Kerapotu asked.

" We will strike in six months from now. Six months gives us a chance to recuperate and recruit many more members. You know what to do. However, I know for a fact, that the Earth village wills soon be abandoned for all will leave to the village of Konoha. So we will strike there, full force, and we…will….crush them!" The last two words were spoke in a whisper so soft it was barely heard.

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter and also plz r&r! I need at least 30 reviews before I continue. Also, the next chapter will be the last of this series, however, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing fan fic. I will still right more stories. Just check on me and before u know it I'll have another story. And also, the next chapter will probably be out soon depending on how fast I get 30 reviews.


	7. War of the Red Dawn

A/N: with much sadness in my heart, I wouldn't like to announce (but I must) that this is the last chapter of my first story, "War of the red dawn" now this is the longest chapter, or one of the longest and I have been working on this chapter for several days now perfecting it when I saw mistakes, so I give you: the (I think) perfect chapter. It hopefully puts the end to any of the questions you all have. Also, I would proudly LIKE to announce, that I have thought about my new story for fanfic. It's a Samurai Champloo and Naruto crossover. I don't wanna put a summary on it so I don't spoil anything but any of you who have read this, please if you find yourselves absolutely bored (as you are right now( I can tell your bored because your reading this chapter)) please read and review my new story. Anyway, without further a due, I give you, the final chapter….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Final Chapter: War of the Red Dawn

Tsunade was the first one to speak after the proposition had been made. " So let me get this straight, you, Tsuchikage, want to move all your shinobi as well as civilians into here, the city of Konoha. Just until after the war win or lose. Your benefit is having a better home for your people, and our village's benefit is if the Akutsuki strike, then we'll be prepared and fight them together without having to travel far distances in the middle of a war. So….an alliance you say? Hn."

" Yes, I think it will strengthen our chances as well as reduce our losses in this war. You know there is no way to stop it from coming, so we'll just have to strengthen our defenses and offenses." Kouga said with a half-smile nodding the whole time he spoke.

" It's….." Tsunade said as she shut her eyes. Sakura and Kouga both held their breaths to find the answer they were hopefully looking for. " Pointless." Tsunade finished.

Kouga's heart dropped as he heard the last word that made that much of a difference.

" But that's not fair. We only have one chance in this war and-"

He was interrupted by Tsunade's loud voice shouting over him, " We have NO chances! There won't be a war, it'll be a Massacre! You may be Tsuchikage, but you're still so young and naïve in your inexperience. Don't get me wrong, you're skilled but being Tsuchikage requires a lot of responsibility. You must make the decisions that are best for your people. Is that all you can think of? Hide in here? I tell you, we have no chance against the Akutsuki. Why? I'll tell you why, I was informed a while ago of spies and undercover Akutsuki members in BOTH our villages. However I checked the record and everybody has been here for over six years. We do not know who they are, but when the war is here, they will unmask themselves and strike from the inside. However this is the idea you've chosen, and I'm up for all ideas…Fine….you can stay here with your shinobi and civilians."

A sigh of relief and contempt shot out of both Kouga and Sakura at the same time.

Kouga stood up, bowed, and said in gratitude, " Thank you Tsunade-sama, this means a lot to me. Our forces are now much stronger. I will have everyone here within two weeks. Get ready until then. Again, thank you."

The Tsuchikage then left the room with a bright smile on his face. After he had left the room Tsunade turned to her pink-haired apprentice and said firmly, " Sakura! I want you to accompany Kouga incase there's any trouble."

Sakura stood up abruptly and shouted, " HAI!"

------

" Hee, hee, hee." Naruto giggled as he watched his sensei squirm in the tram that he had set for him.

Atamuri sighed, then smiled and said, " Very good Naruto, you've finally beaten me. But barely, and we'll have to work on that. Now don't get me wrong, you can beat me now, but I still have a few good tricks up my sleeve, and I'm going to teach them to you with these last six months that we have left before your training's over. Let's start with the first one, it's called, Kiremeki No Jutsu…"

-----

**Two weeks later…**

Sakura rushed ahead as Kouga made sure everything was fine for the journey to Konoha. Apperantly they were a little late on time but now all was ready and the journey down south would take one week to get everybody from the Earth village over to Konoha.

As Sakura jumped on top of a tree, she looked out to scout ahead. Suddenly she gasped as she heard two familiar voices speak.

" Dariumaru, I'm glad we finally got another chance to redeem ourselves and clean up this mess."

Sakura looked to her right and saw that Kerapotu was balancing on the tree next to her. She looked to her left and saw that Dariumaru there.

" Oh I agree Kerapotu, but now we aren't so careless, and we won't return until we've finished our job."

" And what is that Dariumaru?"

Sakura's anger rose for she knew they were just mocking her.

" Our job is to bring back the Tsuchikage….alive. After all, he is the two tailed demon."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock but before she could react, both Akutsuki members disappeared as the rushed down to retrieve Kouga.

Sakura did the only thing she could do to help at the time, she screamed. " KOUGA! WATCH OUT! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

After she shouted at the top of her lungs, she then rushed down after them.

When she reached the crowd she searched around for Kouga but he was nowhere to be found. She then asked an innocent civilian, " Did you see the Tsuchikage anywhere? Where is he?"

The old woman pointed her bony finger toward the setting sun. " The Akutsuki, they just swooped down and took him, his sister Ayame then chased after them. It all happened so fast."

Sakura sighed in anger and sadness. " Very well, I'll have to lead you then. Come on, this way, let's go!" She shouted to the whole Earth village.

**One week later…**

" Hokage-sama!" A shinobi shouted waking up Tsunade's slumber sprawled out on her desk.

" Huh, what? What?"

" Your apprentice as well as the whole Earth village has arrived."

" Well what are you waiting for open the gate!" Tsunade rushed out of the building and met up with Sakura to greet her.

Sakura's face was dirty, as well as all her clothes and everybody's clothes for that matter. But the worst thing to Tsunade, were Sakura's eyes, they looked hurt, very hurt. " What's the matter?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade, her greenish eyes peered straight through Tsunade and into her soul. For the first time in a long time, Tsunade felt sad, she pitied Sakura with all her heart. No matter what, no person should ever look that miserable. Tears slowly filled the bottom of Sakura's eyes and quickly rolled down her cheeks as more and more came.

With a sudden movement, Sakura hugged her sensei, Tsunade who welcomed her with open arms as she blurted out, " They took him! They took him! I was just…I was just scouting, and then they were there! Then they took him! They TOOK HIM! We have to get him back, now for all we know, they have all the demon vessels including Naruto! They were the last two, the last two! Why? Why? Why did they take him? NOOOOOO! This can't be, I won't let this happen!" Sakura let go of the Hokage and her saddened face turned into an enraged face as her tears stopped. She clenched her fists and through gritted teeth she said, " I'll get them, just wait until they come, I will get them." Sakura then stomped into the village toward her home.

Tsunade was left there speechless not sure of what had just happened. She needed details but she found it best not to bother her apprentice at the moment. So she went back into her office as the Earth civilians and shinobi were welcomed into the village.

-----

Kouga slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a cave. He sat up looking around.

" So you're finally awake?" Dariumaru sat there a few meters away from him.

Kouga stood up and shouted, " KAGE NINGYOU NO JUTSU!" however, his shadow clone did not appear like he expected. Instead, Kouga clutched his stomach as the shrieking pain overwhelmed his entire body except his head.

Dariumaru stood up slowly and laughed saying, " Ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't try it kid. We've paralyzed all your chakra veins temporarily in order to keep you still. Now since they're paralyzed, trying to use them is no good isn't it? After all, without your chakra veins, you're chakra flows freely through your body and that's why it's painful. Don't worry, the jutsu will wear off after a few hours. Anyway, I'm glad your awake, it's been a week. We almost thought you were dead. But luckily, you're not. It's about time too, we're about to perform the ceremony, or ritual."

Kouga shivered at the last word and devious smile Dariumaru had. Kouga then got up once more trying to ignore the pain all over his body.

Then, an extremely familiar voice spoke through the darkness, " Are you feeling pain Kouga?"

Kouga gasped in disbelief, " ………………I-Iyou?" He stuttered.

" That's right. And I'm here too." Ayame said as she and Iyou appeared where Kouga could see them. They were both wearing Akutsuki cloaks.

" What, I don't believe this. The Hokage warned me of this, traitors that were here more than six years ago. So you were working for Akutsuki all this time, and you're willing to do this after all we've been through."

Ayame smiled and said, " Amazing what kind of things people are willing to do for power isn't it?"

" But, but, Iyou, I thought you were dead! So you were hiding here all this time…"

" Enough chitchat we have to get this ritual moving along. You both know where to take him." Dariumaru stated as he walked out of the cave.

" You go Ayame, I don't need you here." Iyou said. With that, Ayame left too.

After conversing awhile, Iyou led Kouga out of the cave as well. Outside the cave was beautiful, it was in the middle of a jungle, there was wilderness everywhere, as if mother nature had spent all her time working at that exact place.

" Kouga, I'm going to make you a deal. If you can beat me, then I'll let you go here and now. However, I know you don't want to go, but If I win, then you have no choice and accept your fate. I will take back my jutsu so it will be fair. Are you up for this?"

Kouga nodded and prepared himself. Iyou put her hands together and took her jutsu back. Kouga felt the pain leave him immediately and then felt fully regenerated. He then tried his own special jutsu again, " KAGE NINGYOU NO JUTSU!"

Kouga's clone appeared and he attached the chakra strings. He then smiled and said, " you sure you wanna duel with the Tsuchikage?"

" Just shut up and fight!" Iyou shouted as she then disappeared into the ground.

" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Kouga shouted as his clone made more of him ten times stronger and faster.

" That won't be no use! Doton Kami Renden No Jutsu!" Suddenly, boulders arose from the earth as well as any size of rock and stone and stood there floating in the air. " This is a Taijutsu Ninjutsu hybrid utilizing floating objects made of earth used throughout the combo of Taijutsu. Now….get ready, see if you could dodge this!"

Every rock in the air flew at all the Kouga's. " Oh SHOOT!" The Kouga's said as they dodged the rocks. However, that was not it, the rocks came back trying to hit their opponent at extreme speeds until their mission was accomplished.

_Poof, Poof, Poof, Poof…Poof, Poof, Poof_! All the bunshins disappeared but Kouga and his clone kept getting hit over and over and over again. After what seemed and probably was hours, the rocks flying at the last two remaining Kouga's. Iyou then rose from the ground and smiled. " That's all you have? I expected more coming from a Tsuchikage. It seems this fight is over."

" You're right, it is over!" Kouga shouted as he shoved a Kunai into the back of Iyou's neck. Blood splattered all over the floor as her body hit the ground. " Don't forget Iyou, I can hide under the ground too. I'm sorry, but betrayal is betrayal. You are an official missing nin now taken care of. You were once a sister to me! Why did you throw it all away? Just for the sake of power? I don't understand, maybe I never will, but I have responsibilities now, which I vowed to keep until I die the day I became Tsuchikage. I'm sorry it had to end like this Iyou, I really am. But I must continue, the war is just beginning, and I want to be around to help. My duties lie with Konoha and now I will go. Goodbye Iyou….." Kouga then called off his bunshins and left his former teammate lying dead on the floor. He rushed off to Konoha, the village where he was needed.

-----

_Knock Knock_!

Sakura woke up on her bed and looked up at the clock. She still was wearing her shinobi clothes and hadn't changed for she had cried herself to sleep. She got out of bed and then muttered to herself, " Who would be here at five o'clock in the morning?" She opened the door and she saw exactly who she wanted to see.

" Kouga! It's you!" She then jumped into Kouga's arms. " I was so worried about you! What did they do to you?"

Kouga just smiled then said casually, " Nothing, I didn't let them. I destroyed them. It'll be fine right now." Then the tone of his voice changed, " But Sakura, they're after me. You must come with me. Let's leave this place! You and me, just us, let's go!"

" What? When?"

" Right now, just you and me together. We'll take on the trouble when it comes huh? What do you say? Come on…"

Quickly Sakura whipped out a Kunai from her pack and she stabbed Kouga right in the belly. " Who are you? Why are you here? You couldn't fool me! The real Kouga would never try to take me by ourselves like that/ He would ask about his village before he even thought about himself. He also wouldn't flee. If you're going to try to fool me, then why don't you do your homework? A shinobi is supposed to see the underneath of the underneath. Now who are you?"

The Kouga with a kunai in him turned around and jumped up to the rooftops. _Poof_! The shinobi then turned back into his/her normal self however Sakura did not she the face of the culprit. She jumped up after him but he/she was nowhere to be found. She then went back to sleep still with her shinobi clothes on just incase.

The next morning Sakura was walking over to talk to her sensei about the recent encounter when she passed the building where she saw many kids sitting and taking tests.

**Sakura's POV**

A flood of memories came back to Sakura as she remember the first challenge of the Chunnin exam.

-We were tested by Morino Ibiki as well. Wait…Morino Ibiki, his stomach is bandaged up. It could be just coincidence, but Tsunade said I was someone who was here for more than six years….hmmmmmm…could it be? Morino Ibiki was the one I encountered last night? Kouga and him have never really talked before. So he wouldn't know much about him. Just what he looks like…..let me go investigate.-

Sakura waited until everybody left the room after the first challenge was over, then she entered the room and talked to Ibiki. " Hello Mr. Ibiki-san!" She said casually.

Morino Ibiki just looked at her and then said, " Do I know you?"

Sakura then said very quickly, " not really," and then she continued at a normal pace, " but I was just wondering how you got that cut on your stomach."

Ibiki then looked more serious then she had ever seen him. " Well if you really must know, I was stabbed. But he got away."

" He?"

" Yes. It was in the middle of the night all of a sudden a man just swooped down and stabbed me with a kunai. That's all the information I will give you."

" But Mr.-"

" Good day!"

With that Sakura was dismissed and then left straight for Tsunade.

" Sakura that's enough! Ibiki is not the culprit."

" Tsunade-sama, why are you sticking up for him? You just heard what I said, I stabbed the person, and Morino just all of a sudden happens to have a belly wound? Doesn't it sound too weird?"

" I will deal with this matter Sakura not you."

" I need to know who this is. I'm getting very impatient. I-"

Sakura was interrupted by a shinobi rushing in shouting, " Hokage-sama! It's Kouga, he just arrived! He's fine but he wants to speak to you and Sakura."

The Hokage just replied normally, " Ok then bring him in."

Kouga then came in very scratched up and bleeding several places however the injuries were not severe.

" The Akutsuki….they, Iyou….Ayame….Iyou's…I killed her. She was an Akutsuki member as well as Ayame. They were the traitors. Did you find he traitors here?"

" Not yet. But Sakura did encounter him or her. Apparently the culprit showed up at Sakura's door as you. However she figured out that it wasn't you so she managed to injure the person. Also, if that weren't enough, Morino Ibiki appeared today with a belly wound, which is where Sakura attacked the culprit. So it is only a matter of time before we catch him or her.

Kouga nodded then said, " How are my people doing? Are they alright?"

Sakura and Tsunade both nodded and then Sakura gave Kouga a big hug.

" It's time to merge forces and train together, we need to prepare for the war now, all of us. We only got five months left, Let's make them count." Tsunade said as Sakura and Kouga then both nodded in approval.

**Five months later…**

The wind whistled on this particularly cold night. Every shinobi in the village stood on the roof tops of Konoha facing a few hundred Akutsuki members.

No one spoke except the wind, which carried each other's hate and increased it. The peace before the storm was full of anxiousness, but nobody dared move a muscle.

Sakura's hair blew freely like air currents. The Hokage did not wear the usual, but she wore what Sakura was wearing ready to fight at any moment.

When somebody did speak, it was Tsunade, she addressed these eight simple words to her apprentice, " Sakura, this is the eye of the hurricane." Sakura nodded and then took one kunai out with her right hand. Everybody was ready for the bloodbath that was about to begin.

" Boss, boss, when is this gonna happen? I wanna eat already!" Kerapotu said as he started to squirm in one place.

" You want it to start?" Kamatora asked his pet cannibal. Kerapotu nodded with his tongue already out drooling. " Very well, here comes the storm…EVERYBODY, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Those two words were the trigger for both sides, they all started to shout and rush at each other, everybody going in to their own separate battles…

-----

" Naruto,"

" Yeah Ata? What is it?"

" It's time."

" Time?"

" Time for us to join."

" Join what?"

" Just get ready to fight."

" Fight? For what?"

" Just do what I say."

" hmmm?"

" JUST DO IT YOU BAKA!"

" Ok, Ok no need to hit me…"

-----

" Don't worry Sakura, I'm right here with you…" Kouga said as he took his own right hand and placed it into Sakura's left hand.

Sakura looked and smiled at him. " I know…"

" I would hate to break this lovely reunion, but we got a war to win!" A voice shouted as an Akutsuki member rose from the ground. Sakura slit his throat easily.

" Sakura, look, right ahead of us." Kouga said.

Sakura turned her head and faced Dariumaru and Kerapotu both smiling.

Suddenly, All battle outside of theirs didn't matter no more. The sound of other shinobi dying and killing on the battlefield was blocked out by those four shinobi.

Kerapotu was the first to speak saying, " Three encounters, two deaths, one win. Great…WATREHUNUBU NO JUTSU!"

Sakura and Kouga both let go of each others hands. Sakura smiled, " That same trick won't work on me twice!" She then kicked behind her and her foot slammed into an invisible Kerapotu who then reappeared after being discovered, where he then sunk into the ground.

-----

Dariumaru rushed at Sakura with his sword but Kouga was there to stop him with his shadow clone. " Your in my way, DIE!" Dariumaru yelled as he swung his sword downwards toward Kouga's clone.

Kouga's clone easily dodged the attack and dashed to the side where the then threw a kunai at Dariumaru. The Akutsuki member however, jumped up and sliced Kouga's clone over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Kouga had no control of his puppet while it was being slashed. He did have control after. However, Kouga's Shadow puppet was unharmed after being slashed so many times. So he continued to fight.

Dariumaru then put his hands together and shouted, " Kai!" Kouga's clone then fell into hundreds of pieces and they all poofed and disappeared. Dariumaru smiled and then said, " Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Kouga then said casually, " hmm…you know, for a second there….yeah, I did. Oh well, now I'm going to end it. This is a little move I picked up during my training after getting the title of Tsuchikage."

" Hn…Looks like I don't need to worry about opening my gates here. I need to open the first three gates in order to do this. Initial gate, KAI!….Heal gate, KAI!….and wound gate, KAII!" Suddenly, an aura of green chakra formed around Kouga as his spiky hair moved around frantically. He then shouted at the top of his lungs, " ARTOMUTISO NO JUTSUUUUUUUUUU!"

Dariumaru leapt high into the air to escape the overwhelming power. He looked down and he saw that a circle of blood was drawn at the location where he was about to land.

" Oh no you don't, I'm not gonna step there!"

" You. Have. No. choice…" Kouga said as he appeared right above Dariumaru kicking him into the circle.

Dariumaru got up and checked himself. He smiled and then said, " That's it?"

Kouga then said without expression, " No. that's. only. The beginning."

Suddenly, serpents the size of busses made of sand arose from the ground making attempts to swallow Kouga's opponent. Dariumaru however, did not want to give up, he was fast with his sword, he was quick to cut a serpent's head off before it got him. However, the serpents did not stop rising from the ground and attacking Dariumaru.

Suddenly, the snakes stopped attacking and Dariumaru said, " ha ha! I've avoided all your serpents. What are you going to do now?"

Kouga just said simply with a smile, " look where your standing."

Dariumaru looked down at his feet to see that he was completely in the circle. Before he could move, a serpent thirty times bigger than the rest rose from the ground and swallowed Dariumaru and dragged him back down through the earth.

-----

" This is only the beginning!" Kerapotu shouted as he rushed at Sakura. She dodged quickly and sliced off Kerapotu's tongue as it almost wrapped around her for the second time.

" You have no new tricks, just disappear and swallow your opponent. Since I know all your tricks, your now doomed. I'm going to stop playing around. Here goes! SEPHIKU NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, out of Sakura's hands, white glaring fire balls shot up into the air and then started spinning at a rapid pace only to get faster each second.

" Here's something for you, did you know, that white fire is the hottest fire ever made?" Sakura asked the fat cannibal.

" ha ha ha! Wrong, it's Black fire!"

At the mention of black, the white fire hurricane suddenly turned into the color that was mentioned. Sakura smiled and then asked, " like that?"

Kerapotu gasped in horror as he struggled to flee, however, the hurricane was already to fast sucking him in.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" However, it was to late, Kerapotu's ashes fell on the ground and Sakura then called off the jutsu and went to got meet up with Kouga.

-----

It was not looking good at all for Konoha and the Earth village. There just weren't enough people to destroy the Akutsuki. Most where even fighting six members at a time. The shinobi from Konoha and the Earth were falling, falling really fast. The sun was now rising, however the sun was not orange, it was red blood red.

At one point, there was a second of peace between all, everybody stopped fighting to look at the blood red sky, and the two figures heading toward Konoha…

" Now do you see Naruto?"

" Yes, the Akutsuki in my hometown. But…"

" But what?"

" Aren't I a missing nin now?"

" I don't think that it will matter right now in the war."

" Really?"

" Just kick butt out there. Don't forget these are ruthless monsters,"

" So I won't show any mercy."

" Right, I know it's not like you Naruto, but sometimes, you are required to kill in order to do what is good. We will be a great help toward Konoha."

" How, it's just us two and we have to fight the AKUTSUKI! I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to beat even one…"

" Ha ha ha! You are more than strong enough Naruto, trust me. Well, here we are….just get out there and do your best, and you'll do great."

" Thanks Ata. But how should we get in? Oh I know!"

" Just hope ove-" But before Atamuri could say anything, Naruto put his open palm on the gate, and it exploded.

The overwhelming entrance caused everyone to look at the new comers.

From far away Tsunade gasped as she thought, ' Father…..and Son?'

Naruto walked in and immediately an Akutsuki member attacked him. The Akutsuki member threw a series of punches and kicks too fast for the human eye to see. However Naruto blocked each hit with his right forearm.

" Ata?" Naruto looked back and saw that his sensei had already slaughtered five Akutsuki members.

" Yes Naruto?"

" Is this the power of the Akutsuki?"

" I suppose so? Just watch out, there are some strong ones."

" Ok, well this is A LOT easier than I thought I would be. I'm gonna go on a rampage! This is going to be fun!" Naruto said with a very large grin.

" Tajyuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Then they all went there separate ways killing any random Akutsuki member they saw. The actual Naruto spread his hands out on both sides of him and he then shouted, " Bakarei Rasengan!" Naruto leapt into the air, and threw all the Rasengans that constantly appeared within milliseconds after he threw the one before.

Kamatora took a minute to stop and look at what was going on in the battlefield twice. The first time he saw, his clan was winning without a doubt. The second time he look a glance, there were blondes everywhere. He had to stop this. He took another look around and noticed a blonde that was throwing blue spheres at his clan. He decided to start with him.

**Naruto's POV**

Kamatora suddenly appeared behind Naruto in the air. But before he could strike him to the ground, Naruto turned around with immense speed and shoved both of the Rasengans he had in his two hands. _Poof_! Kamatora fell to the ground and disappeared.

" Above you!" He shouted but again, Naruto dodged his attack. However, Naruto was not the only one with speed, he couldn't land an attack on Kamatora either.

-Wow, this guy's good. Finally, a challenge.-

Before the two extremely skilled shinobi touched the ground, they had already hit each other more than thirty times and missed each other at an uncountable rate. They both landed with bruises and blood on their face.

" Your pretty good" Kamatora announced as Naruto rushed at him.

" Your attacking me head on by yourself?" Kamatora laughed.

" No, not by myself!" Naruto shouted as suddenly five bunshins appeared around Kamatora leaving a trail of yellow blur from where they came. They all landed a punch on Kamatora's face and it exploded with a _Poof_!

**Normal POV**

" So, he's strong enough to beat two of my bunshins…" Kamatora said killing a shinobi from the Earth village.

-----

As Atamuri made his way to the middle of the battlefield, he spotted Tsunade.

The sight of Atamuri made Tsunade speechless, "……Yo……Yondaime?"

Ata nodded. " How did you know?"

" You…..why did you leave and act as if you were dead?" Tsunade asked.

" I had no choice, I was captured and sealed in a portrait from the Sand village. It took me fourteen years to free myself being tortured. I didn't want the village to come looking for me so nobody would die if they came, so they buried a bunshin of me."

Tsunade dodged a punch from a random Akutsuki member and returned the favor a hundred times over, killing him.

" Then, I'm sorry, but we'll have to deal with you later." Tsunade said sadly.

" I know that, I came back to face my consequences after repaying my debt to Konoha by fighting in this war." Atamuri said.

The two shinobi then went on a killing rampage throughout the village conquering from one place to the next. There was now, a spec of hope.

-----

Kamatora made his way through the battlefield over to his worthy opponent, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto spotted his opponent in the midst of killing another Akutsuki member and smiled.

-This is going to be hard! YES!-

" Give up blonde, it's over, I'm the real thing, there are no bunshins no more." Kamatora said giving Naruto a chance to surrender.

" What happens if I say no?" Naruto said teasing the cloaked man in front of him.'

" Let's find out…" Kamatora said as he rushed at Naruto with a kunai.

**Normal POV**

Naruto dodged easily and went behind his opponent and kicked Kamatora in the back of his head.

_Poof_! Kamatora disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto grabbing his Jacket and throwing Naruto high up into the air, then jumping after him.

Kamatora pulled out yet another kunai and stabbed sliced his opponent in three. _Poof_! Then three pieces of wood fell back to the ground. When Kamatora landed back to the ground, he looked all around for his opponent, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a yellow blur circled around him and started to enclose in on him. " What it this?"

Kamatora heard four words before major damage followed after, it was the simple answer to his question, whispered in his ear, " It's….the yellow flash."

There were a certain order of events that occurred at this moment.

1) Kamatora was sliced in half by Naruto's kunai

2) Naruto tripped and broke his arm

3) Sasuke arrived standing above Naruto

-----

Kouga and Sakura were dominating on the battlefield just as well as Tsunade and Atamuri.

" KOUGA!"

The Tsuchikage looked up to see his teammate standing on her earth golem that she had created, Ayame.

" Kouga! Come fight me! It is you destiny to lose Tsuchikage! It's over for you!" Ayame taunted.

Kouga paused for a moment then said, " I'm coming."

Sakura managed to grab Kouga's arm after slaying four Akutsuki members at the same time. " No don't go! She's got something up her sleeve and your half worn out. I don't want to lose you….not again…." Tears were starting to well up in Sakura's eyes this time.

Kouga took both his hands and wiped the tears of her cheeks with his gentle thumbs. Suddenly, the world outside of the two shinobi didn't seem to matter anymore, it was just them, just Sakura….and Kouga. They both leaned in and their lips had almost met until…

" KOUGA! GET OUT HERE! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I JOINED THE AKUTSUKI? FIGHT ME AND FIND OUT!" Ayame screamed breaking the trance that the shinobi were just in.

" I must go, I have to fight her, if not, it will never end. I'll be back, I'll never leave you." Kouga said firmly. His words were powerful, they entered Sakura and gave her courage to fight on and to trust that he wouldn't leave or die. She watched as Kouga walked off in the direction of the Earth golem.

-----

Ayame stopped screaming when she saw her former teammate and then smiled. " I'm going to enjoy this."

Kouga jumped up on a rooftop and Ayame jumped down from her golem to the roof in front of him.

At first there was a moment of silence, then, the bloodbath began.

Ayame charged at Kouga as he jumped over her and cut her back. Ayame screamed in pain but ignored it and then rushed at Kouga again.

Kouga formed familiar hand seals and then shouted, " Dotun Zinshu Zanshu No Jutsu!"

" Oh no you don't!" Ayame said as she rushed toward her opponent who was now seeping into the ground. But when she was only inches away of slicing her opponent's throat, two hands came up and grabbed her feet, causing her to trip and land on her belly and chin…hard. The Kouga that was holding her feet came up and so did two other Kouga's, grabbing Ayame's arms to make her hold still. There were now four Kouga's on one rooftop, and three of them were holding Ayame's limbs tightly keeping her in the air. " Bunshins? But….how?" Ayame asked.

Kouga had no trouble explaining at all. " It's simple." Said the Kouga that wasn't holding Ayame. It appeared that he was the real one. " You easily gave your location with your huge golem and you shouting all over the place. I simply made four other bunshins to go into the building and come out when you were running towards me. Wait….YOUR GOLEM!"

But it was too late, " GET HIM!" Ayame ordered with a smile. _Poof_! Ayame disappeared as she left the four Kouga's standing there being pulverized by the Earth golem's fist.

_Poof, Poof, Poof…Poof_! Ayame widened her eyes in shock. " Four bunshins?"

" That's right. Just like I said, I simply made four other bunshins to go into the building and come out when you were running towards me. FOUR BUNSHINS!" Kouga said from behind the golem.

Ayame smiled, " You made a mistake by appearing to me. Now I can and will crush you."

It was Kouga's turn to grin, " On the contrary, you can't move. See, I've got you tied up with Chakra strings, so I have the upper hand."

It was true, Ayame couldn't move her body, she could only make facial expressions and talk. However she was still not in the least bit worried. " Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Kouga, Kouga, when will you ever learn, you can't control my Golem. He can obey me through hand signals, I can TELL him what to do, and I can also control him through my mind.

" But…I can use you as a shield, therefore making your Jutsu ultimately useless. I can also do with you whatever I want involving movement. Take your pick, ramming into building, killing yourself with a kunai, the list is endless. There are so many ways to die." Kouga said.

" Hmmmmmm….how about, I just kill you with my golem. Oh by the way, did you know that my golem can do Jutsu too? Yup that's right. Now, do Kage Bunshin Golem." She ordered.

The Earth golem pressed its hands together and another golem Kouga's size appeared.

Ayame smiled, " Let's see how good you are fighting two golems! Oh and a little reminder, the smaller the golem, the faster it is. So bye-bye!" Both golems jumped in the air and dived toward Kouga.

-----

" Naruto….Get ready!" Sasuke said as he jumped back a few feet and got into his fighting stance.

Naruto's arm was backwards at the elbow. Naruto squinted in pain, and with speed and precision, popped his arm back in place. He got up and grasped his right arm which was the one that was broken. " Not now Sasuke…"

Kamatora was slit in half at the waste. However, there was no blood. His wound healed immediately and closed up replacing it with skin to look as if there wasn't even a humongous scar. He used his arms to pick himself up. " You….You cannot kill me…I…I….Kamatora…..I…….am a GOD!" With that he disappeared into thin air.

" Naruto, I will end this fast, don't worry, your arm wouldn't have made a difference. I've been training myself after having surpassed Orochimaru. To test my strength, I killed him. It's been two years since I did that. Now I am more than three times as strong."

" Wow, I'm sorry Sasuke I really am…but I've surpassed you." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled with confidence, " hn…well see about that."

Naruto then stated, " I can make it so that you won't ever have to fight again. It'll only take fifteen seconds."

Sasuke's eyes widened for Naruto sounded not confident but, true to his word.

Sasuke still stuck to his pride. " Oh yeah, Still think you can beat me?" Said Sasuke as he was already inside Naruto.

" This is the same technique you used against Itachi….Sasuke you…..I'm starting."

1) _Poof_! Naruto disappeared and left Sasuke standing there in the place of his body in confusion.

2) Naruto came out of the ground and punched Sasuke in the stomach, who then jumped back.

3) " MOMOCHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as a multicolored Chidori appeared at both his hands.

4) Sasuke rushed at Naruto, who both attacks turning the attack's direction from Naruto, to another Akutsuki member who died in the process.

5) Naruto threw a series of kicks and punches (from his left arm) but Sasuke had no difficulty dodging them.

6) With quick speed, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and sliced a small piece of Naruto's ear off.

7) Naruto grasped his ear as blood ran down his left cheek and onto the ground.

8) Naruto grasped his ear as blood ran down his left cheek and onto the ground.

9)Naruto grasped his ear as blood ran down his left cheek and onto the ground.

10) Naruto slowly stood up to face his opponent, who was only three feet away.

11)Naruto leapt into the air and formed hundreds of hand seals with pain then shouting, " DOSSI SIMITSKUU NO JUTSU!"

12) The demon lizard appeared and prepared its stance and then charged at Sasuke.

13) Sasuke dodged the first attack, but was then cut on the ear just like Naruto.

14) " Payback" Naruto said angrily. " Now finish him off!"

15) Dossi cut off all of Sasuke's limbs but his head leaving him there to bleed.

_Poof_! Dossi disappeared and Naruto stood over Sasuke.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry you didn't have a chance. You are no longer the Sasuke I knew, I haven't given up on you, which is why this must be done."

Sasuke made a futile attempt to sit up but failed when he slipped on his own puddle of blood.

" Why Sasuke? WHY?" Naruto shouted crying tears that fell of his bloody cheeks and into the puddle of Sasuke's blood. " Don't you realize who you've become? You've become your own brother, YOU OWN BROTHER!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he said softly, " Thank-shut up." Those three words were Sasuke's last. He finally rested his eyes and lay still staring into space in the middle of Konoha village where the war was taking place.

Naruto then went off to find his opponent that had just escaped.

-----

Kouga jumped back along with his puppet, Ayame who he put in front of the Golem to attack. However, the Golem stopped in mid-attack to rush off at Kouga again. This continued for ten minutes.

**Kouga's POV**

-This is pointless, I don't have enough time to kill Ayame because of her stupid golems, and I have to be on full alert. What can I do?-

Suddenly the answer became clear, he leg go of Ayame. She turned around to find out that her opponent had gone. Hmmm…I'll have to fix this. Golems, do Kage Bunshin!

Both golems, big and little, put their hands together and created a numerous amount of bunshins. They all then seeped into the ground while Ayame stayed on top. After a few minutes, three little golems came up holding Kouga who was struggling to break free of their tight grasp on his body.

" It's over Kouga." Ayame said as she drove the Kunai into her former teammate.

_Poof_! Kouga disappeared and the three golems gained up on Ayame and bashed her skull into the very concrete she created her Golems. Two golems disappeared and one of them turned back into Kouga, who then said, " A ninja must read underneath the underneath."

" Kouga! You're safe!" Sakura shouted from a building top. She looked at Ayame's squished skull and the two shinobi both continued the war fighting alongside one another.

-----

" Kamatora! YOUR END IS NEAR!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his left index finger towards his opponent.( Somehow, he had his two legs back!)

Kamatora glanced out at his blond-haired enemy and jumped up into the air where he met his opponent in battle.

The fight continued for hours until they both finally reached the ground. After only a few minutes, all eyes were on them. The battle had stopped once again. Naruto was crouched gasping for air. He had cuts all over as well as scratches and bruises. Kamatora however, had not even one scratch on his muscular body.

" You can't beat me, as I said, I…am a GOD!" No mater how many times you hit my vital areas, you'll never kill me." Kamatora said bragging.

" Naruto, I'll handle him." Atamuri stepped in and took Naruto's place on the battlefield.

" No, Ata, he's too strong. He can't die!" Naruto argued.

" Let me work here!" Atamuri shouted as he then rushed at Kamatora.

Naruto's sensei did put up a good fight against the Akutsuki member, however, the battle was over within fifteen minutes. Kamatora had Atamuri beat, easily, just like Naruto. Naruto's master and friend was lying there all bloody from fighting down at Kamatora's feet with Kamatora's right foot on Atamuri's head.

" ATA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as tears flew from his eyes and into the air behind him as he ran with both arms extended toward his friend.

Kamatora's foot stomped down with such an impact that Atamuri's remains of his head exploded and flew to far different places of the battlefield. Kamatora then said with an evil grin, " It's over now!"

Naruto stood in place and ignored the excruciating pain in his right elbow. He clenched his fists extremely tight and gritted his teeth. His mind then took Naruto back to an even that had happened more than six years ago…

**Flashback**

" Naruto, now that I've taught you this Jutsu, I want you to promise never to use this Jutsu!" Naruto's former trainer, Jiraiya told him in a very serious tone.

" But…but.…then why did you…teach me this Jutsu if I can't use it?" Naruto asked scratching his shiny head.

" You'll use it when the time comes, trust me you'll know."

**Present Time**

**Naruto's POV**

-Now is the time, I need to use it, for Ata…- Naruto thought.

**Normal POV**

Naruto smiled even through the recent devastating incidents that he had been through.

" Your right, it is over. Now your going to experience my most powerful Jutsu! Hmmm…there's no escaping it no matter how far you are. KANGAIMURYOU HINAWA!" Naruto shouted as he formed a half seal. It was as if he had just made it up on the spot. He brought his right arm up at an angle and then brought his fingers back to his chest. His left hand remain outwards, as if he was a half T.

Suddenly, white chakra surrounded Naruto's body and multi-colored chakra shrouded Kamatora until he was completely enveloped by the glow.

Kamatora looked around. He was in a room that had no limits, it had no shape, there were just colors surrounding him. He was also floating, in mid air. Suddenly he heard his opponents voice.

" You may be a God, but your in my mind now. Everything goes my way. I'm a God here as well." Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Kamatora facing him. He wore the same clothes, however there was something different about him. As if Naruto had matured in such a way that made him stronger.

" Impressive, however, there must be a limit to how long you can keep this up. This must be draining chakra extremely fast. It would be wise to start fighting because I will not go down."

" Heh….we'll see about that." Naruto put his left hand out with a wide open palm and shot out a black Rasengan. Kamatora dodged it however, the glowing dark sphere followed him wherever he went.

" What the-" But Kamatora had no time to talk, the black ball hit his stomach which then engulfed their world in a unbreakable darkness. When the colors around them were restored, Kamatora was all scratched up lying down in thin air which seemed to feel like ground.

He stood up and smiled. " Good. Your strong. But I'm going to end it now." Kamatora pulled off his Akutsuki cloak to reveal his upper body completely bare. He was wearing normal shinobi uniform pants. On his belly was a seal, for a demon. On his neck, he wore a necklace that had a fang at the end.

" I too, am a demon vessel, however, not just any demon vessel. You and I share the same demon. However, you only have one tail of the nine within your body. I have the other eight. With this much power, I can control you if you activate your Kyubi chakra.…"

Naruto smiled, " Heh, heh, you forgot something, MY MIND………MY RULES."

**Naruto's POV**

**-**Shoot! I've only got enough chakra for one last move. I can't activate my Kyubi chakra which puts me at a big disadvantage. So I've got to make this count!"

**Normal POV**

Naruto unzipped his jacket to reveal a secret of his own, weights. " This has got to happen." Naruto whispered to himself. He took off the five weights and dropped them into nothingness.

" Get ready, here I come!" Naruto said as he jumped up and disappeared. He reappeared behind Kamatora who caught the movement. Naruto disappeared again dashing off into thin air too fast for the human eye to see. He then appeared all over Kamatora many times. Until, finally after confusing Kamatora with his speed, he appeared right in front of Kamatora.

When the confused Akutsuki member noticed his opponent in front of him, he accessed his total Kyubi powers.

Naruto smiled, " Perfect!" He shouted as he grabbed the Kyubi's fang that was hung by the chains around Kamatora's neck and jammed the point into the seal that was marked on Kamatora's belly.

Suddenly, Kamatora's belly gave off a glow of crimson red light. There was no blood, however, there was a hole. A hole that Naruto had made with the fang. The battle was over, Kamatora screamed as he dissolved into the air. The eight Kyubi tails spread out through the earth where Naruto was to eventually find them so they wouldn't get in the wrong hands. However for now, he left his mind and out of his Jutsu to enter a battle field full of Konoha and Earth village shinobi cheering. The Akutsuki had been completely ruined.

The sun had finally rose, not to a blood morning, but a bright blue sky and a golden sun. Everything was right for once. There were no world threats as for the time being.

Kouga and Sakura jumped up in joy for they had all triumphed over their enemies. The impossible, had happened. Kouga stopped jumping and Sakura followed suit. He stared into her eyes as she stared straight back into his. The eyes met, and so did their lips. However, the kiss had only lasted five seconds until they were interrupted by the number one loudest ninja who gave Konoha hope.

" Sakura-chan? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**Two months later…**

" So I suspect you will be leaving Naruto? Sure we can't persuade you to stay?" Tsunade asked. " We have a place for you here,"

" I'm sure, my mission is to find the remaining eight tails of the Kyubi. I'll be back soon don't worry." Naruto answered with assurance in his voice.

Tsunade smiled and then said, " Don't forget, you're my successor as Hokage!"

Naruto then grinned, " How could I forget? I'll see ya!" He said as he walked out the door waving.

He left the gates of Konoha disappearing off into the distance…

The End…Or is it?

Author's Note: FINALLY! I'M DONE!OMGOSH, I'M DONE! SO how was I for my first fanfic? If you have any questions email me at o man plz review, it wud be cool. Plz don't send any viruses. ( I know it's stupid to ask but you never know. After all PLEASE is the magic word right? Anyway I really mean it about the viruses thing! ) wow, and I'm sorry if you were disappointed. I thought it was kinda cool. Oh and FYI I will start the next fanfic soon. Also, if your wondering, which u probably are, there might be a sequel depending on how I'm feeling. I'm kinda tired of this idea but for now, there is no sequel. But there may be later. Who knows. Anyway thanx for staying with me until the end. And thank you all. Thank you all. Thank you all. I mean it all those three times. Plz review, just becuz this is the last chapter duzn't mean that I still won't read the reviews. Plz, feel free to review more than twice. It'll be cool. Thanx everyone. Great working with you. And everybody that could read this, can read my next fanfic. (hopefully you know samurai Champloo right? If you don't, its ok watch it! J/k you don't have to if you don't want to, I think you'll still understand it anyways. Anyway….goodbye…for now….


End file.
